My Shelter
by Gleelover113
Summary: When 25-year-old New Yorker Finn Hudson saves the little homeless girl Amy Berry, a chain of events that could change his life forever and may give him the family that he had always longed for is about to start. But the road to love and family is rocky...(I suck at summaries :D)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my very first attempt to write a fanfiction. English is not my native language so I apologize in advance for possible grammar or spelling mistakes. I hope you enjoy it anyway :)**

**I do not own Glee or any of the characters (except for Amy).**

* * *

New York was a beautiful city, at least to the 25-year-old Finn Hudson. Finn truly was one lucky guy because he was born into New York's high society. From his stepfather Burt, he had inherited the IT company "Hummel Industries". Actually, his stepbrother Kurt (Burt's son) should have inherited the company but after graduation he moved to L.A. and lived there, together with his boyfriend Blaine.

* * *

Finn sat in the living room of his huge apartment (which, in his opinion, was way too big for one single person but his mother had insisted that he should live in a "proper" apartment and well, there he was), drank a beer and stared out of the window. The skyline of Manhattan looked beautiful but Finn felt lonely. He imagined how life would be if he had a wife and maybe two or three kids. He had always wanted a family of his own. But when it came to women, Finn was a total failure. He didn't know how to act around women in general, let alone be attractive or something, and his last girlfriend Rebecca had cheated on him. She was pregnant and told him the baby was his but in reality it was from another guy she had slept with. It still made Finn sick and uncomfortable whenever he thought about it. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hey, Hudson, you in? Movie night at my place?" said a familiar voice at the other end of the line. The voice belonged to Finn's best friend Puck.

"Sure. When?" Finn replied. He was happy that he had an excuse to leave the lonely apartment and something which prevented him from too much thinking how life could be.

"About an hour? Santana and Brittany are coming over too" Puck answered, then the line went dead.

* * *

An hour later, Finn stood on the front porch of the Puckerman household. Puck's wife Quinn opened the door and pulled him in for a quick hug. Quinn and Finn knew each other since High School and were pretty good friends as well.

"Hi Finn. Good to see you. Puck's already waiting" Quinn said and ushered him inside. In the living room of the Puckerman's, everything looked prepared and ready for a good movie night. On the table were crisps, chocolate, beer, wine, coke and a bunch of good movies. Finn grinned and fist bumped with Puck.

"Hey dude" Puck greeted and patted his shoulder. Then Finn greeted the two other women and the room, a fairly tall Latina, Santana, and a blonde, Brittany. They were Quinn's friends and a lesbian couple. Finn went with them to High School as well and back then, they weren't exactly friendly with each other but over the years, they had formed some kind of friendship as well. Santana gave him and unreadable look.

"So, Finnocence, still a virgin?" she asked in a slightly provocative tone. That was one thing, Finn certainly didn't like about Santana. She always had to bring up his virginity. Truth was, he wasn't a virgin anymore but nobody, aside from his family, knew that Rebecca had ever existed. As far as his friends knew, he was still a virgin and never had had a girlfriend. He himself didn't know why he never told them about Rebecca.

"Santana!" Quinn grumbled but Santana just shrugged.

"What? I know you all are dying to know it as well but none of you has the balls to actually ask so stop pretending you don't want to know it" Santana snapped.

"Umm…well…" Finn stammered.

"So, who's up for a movie?" Quinn asked and saved him. He gave her a thankful look.

"I am" Brittany exclaimed.

"Next time, Hudson, next time" Santana growled.

* * *

Halfway through the fourth movie Finn got tired and bored. Santana and Brittany left over an hour ago, Quinn went to bed and Puck was too drunk to recognize anything. Finn yawned and looked at his watch. It was 2 am in the morning. Finn noticed that Puck was asleep and he stood up from the sofa carefully not to wake him. Puck turned to the other side and mumbled something in his sleep. The whole apartment smelled like alcohol and a wave of nausea hit him. He turned off the tv, grabbed his stuff and left the apartment as quickly and as quietly as possible.

* * *

Finn's apartment was only two blocks away from Puck's but suddenly, he didn't feel like going home anymore so he kept on walking for a little while and finally arrived at Central Park. At night, the park looked peacefully. You could see the reflection of the moon on the surface of a little pond and the old oak trees swayed on the wind. The leaves rustled slightly. It was September and this night was quite chilly. Finn shuddered but walked on until he reached a small bench. He said down and looked up into the sky. He tried to see some stars but he couldn't because the city lights were too bright. He looked and then he saw the other side of Central Park which was a big contrast compared to the seemingly peaceful atmosphere. Well hidden, in the shadows of the shrubbery, there sat or slept some homeless people and a few drug addicted junkies said on a few benches. Finn frowned. This place sure was a twilight zone. Finn closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence but then, a shrill yell ripped the air apart.

"No! No!" somebody yelled in the darkness. It was a high voice, the voice of a child.

"Come here, bastard" a deep male voice slurred back and Finn listened closely. He got up from the bench and followed the voices.

"No, please, let me go" the child's voice yelled again and it sounded desperately. Finn followed them and when he turned around a corner, he was shocked. A little girl, maybe four or five years old, laid on the grass and an apparently drunk man kneeled beside her and pushed her down.

"Hands off of this girl right now" Finn said firmly and the man got up.

"Mind your own business" he slurred and stumbled backwards. The girl stood up and hid behind Finn's legs.

"Help me, please" she pleaded and Finn looked into her beautiful big green eyes. The girl had light brown hair which curled around her shoulders softly and a perfect little nose. She was extremely skinny and her dress and tights looked dirty and were torn. She looked horribly helpless and vulnerable. Finn just had to help her. The drunk man made a second attempt to grab the girl but Finn was faster.

"Don't get any closer to her" he said in a low voice.

"Little bastard here wanted to steal my wallet" the man growled.

"Is that true?" Finn asked. The girl nodded sheepishly and pulled a brown wallet out of the pocket of her dress.

"I'm sorry" she whispered and handed the wallet back to the man. He took it, turned on his heel and stumbled away. Suddenly, Finn heard a tiny sob next to him. A little tear rolled down the cheek of the girl.

"Hey, it's ok. Everything's ok" Finn whispered and hugged the girl protectively.

"Th..Thank you" she whispered and sobbed again. Fin took the girl into his arms and rocked her back and forth until her crying stopped.

"What's your name, by the way?" Finn asked.

"Amalthea. Amalthea Lola Berry. But call me Amy" said the girl with a sense of pride in her voice.

"Hi Amy. I'm Finn Hudson" Finn said and smiled. Amy giggled.

"Hudson? Like the river?" she asked and chuckled again.

"Like the river" Finn confirmed. But then, Amy's face fell again and she looked sad. Finn started to wonder where this girl came from and what she has been doing out here, in the middle of the night, alone.

"Amy? Where do you live? I'm going to walk you home" Finn offered. New tears formed in Amy's eyes.

"Nowhere" she whispered and sobbed again.

"Shh" Finn cooed and hugged her once more.

"I don't know where my mommy is. We don't have a home. Sometimes we sleep here, in the park, sometimes out on the street" she gasped and Finn's heart broke for that girl. She was a homeless child. Finn whispered some words of comfort to her.

"We'll find your mom" Finn promised.

"How? I don't know where she is. I ran away and now I don't know where she is" Amy cried.

"Why did you run away?" Finn asked and Amy swallowed a few times thickly.

"Mommy cried the whole evening because today was a bad day and she didn't have any food for me and she just cried and cried. I wanted to help so I ran away when she was asleep and tried to steal the wallet" Amy explained in a sad voice. She looked so tired and Finn doubted that they would find her mother now, in the middle of the night.

"Amy, you could stay the night at my place and tomorrow we'll look for your mom, ok?" Finn offered. Amy just collapsed into his arms. He picked her up and carried her to his apartment.

* * *

**Thought? Ideas? Constructive criticism is always welcome! Please leave a comment and tell me whether I should continue or not :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**I still don't own Glee.**

* * *

Amy was already sleeping soundly when they reached the apartment. Finn opened the front door and went straight to his bedroom. Carefully he laid the sleeping Amy down on his bed and pulled the comforter over her tiny body. Then he looked down at her. Her face was moving and she was tossing from side to side as if she had a bad nightmare. Finn didn't want to wake her, so he grabbed a few blankets out of the closet and went back to the living room. He laid down on the couch and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows.

* * *

"Finn, Finn wake up!" A voice as loud as a bell reached his ear. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Amy who was bouncing up and down on the other side of the couch.

"Amy" Finn grumbled and pulled a pillow over his head, wanting to go back to sleep so badly.

"Finn, get up! We have to find mommy" Amy said with a stern voice. That reminded Finn of his duties and he rubbed his eyes and got up slowly. Then he heard a growl in his stomach.

"Amy, how about breakfast first?" he asked. Amy smiled sheepishly. Finn knew that she had to be hungry. As far as he knew, a daily breakfast wasn't usual for her.

"I am hungry" Amy said bashfully. Finn took her hand and led her into the kitchen. Amy eyes went huge.

"I've never seen a beautiful kitchen like yours. I've never seen a kitchen in my entire life" Amy said and looked around, her beautiful green eyes still observing the room. Meanwhile, Finn went to the fridge and looked for all the things they needed for a proper breakfast.

"What do you want to drink?" Finn asked.

"Do you have any juice?" Amy asked and looked down to the floor, blushing.

"Sure" Finn said and took a bottle of orange juice out of the fridge. Amy sat down at the breakfast nook. She smiled brightly and started eating as if she hadn't eaten in months. On one hand, Finn was just happy because Amy seemed to be beyond satisfied but on the other hand, he felt guilty because he had so much (more than he would ever need) and little kids like Amy didn't even have enough to eat. This world wasn't fair at all. After finishing breakfast, they went to the bathroom and brushed their teeth (Amy insisted on that because apparently, her mom taught her that it was necessary. Finn wondered since when homeless people cared about their teeth that much). Then Finn just put a pair of jeans and a pullover on and called his agent that he wouldn't come for work today. That was one of the benefits when you were the boss of a company. You could take a day off whenever you wanted.

"Ready to find your mom?" Finn asked. Amy nodded eagerly.´

"Where are we going to look for her?" Amy asked.

"The police" Finn replied and Amy's face went pale. Finn kneeled down on her level.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I don't like the police. They always chase me and mommy away when we're sleeping somewhere and they find us. And they're always mean" Amy said and made an awkward face. Finn thought for a moment.

"You may not like them but I'm sure they'll help us to find your mom. And I'll protect you in case they're mean. Nothing will happen to you, I promise" Finn said encouragingly. Amy took his hand and they left the apartment.

* * *

When they reached the police station Amy suddenly stopped and started crying.

"Amy, what's up?" he asked and took both of her hands.

"I'm scared. I want mommy" Amy cried. Finn's heart broke.

"We'll find her, ok?" Finn said and hugged her.

"Pick me up?" Amy asked and looked at him with her big green eyes.

"Of course" Finn said with a warm smile and lifted Amy up. Then he pushed the door open. Behind the counter, there was a woman with short blonde hair and cold blue eyes. She looked at them sternly. Amy buried her face in Finn's neck and Finn had to admit that she looked kind of mean. Sue Sylvester was on her nameplate.

"Good morning. I'm Finn Hudson…" Finn started but Ms Sylvester interrupted him.

"Is this Amalthea Lola Berry?"she asked.

"Yes" Finn replied confused.

"Good because her mother is sitting in the waiting room and it's an understatement when I say that she has a nervous breakdown" Ms Sylvester said. At the mention of her mother, Amy lifter her head and looked at Finn curiously.

"My mommy is here?" she asked hopefully.

"We'll see" Finn said. He didn't want to bring Amy's hopes up in case her mother wasn't here. Ms Sylvester led them into a small backroom and there sat, on a black plastic chair, a beautiful woman. She was small, like really tiny, her hair was unkempt, her clothes looked dirty and frayed like Amy's but still she was beautiful. Her hair was just as brown and as curly as Amy's. She had her face buried in her hands and her body was shaken by sobs. Amy jumped out of Finn's arms.

"Mommy!" she exclaimed. The woman lifted her head and when she saw Amy she cried even harder. But this time, the tears were happy and relieved tears. She stood up and lifted Amy into her arms.

"Amy, Amy, my darling" she cried and peppered kisses all over Amy's face. Amy giggled.

"Stop crying, mommy. I'm here now" she said and gave her mom a big wet kiss on the cheek. Then the woman noticed Finn and her beautiful features turned angry.

"You…" she growled and placed Amy back on the ground.

"Whoa, what did I do?" Finn asked and help up his hands defensively. The tiny woman walked up to him and, Finn couldn't believe it, slapped him across the face. A sharp pain burnt in his cheek. This woman knew for sure how to smack someone.

"You stole my baby" she yelled and hid Amy behind her back. Finn got angry himself.

"Slow down, I didn't steal anyone" he said, still shocked from the previous slap.

"Mommy, he's right. He helped me. He chased the mean man away. He would've hurt me if Finn hadn't been there" Amy said suddenly.

"Oh baby" the woman said and hugged Amy. Amy told her the story of how she wanted to help and tried to steal the wallet had how Finn had taken care of her and in the end, the woman was crying again. Finn figured that she was quite the cryer.

"Honey, never do this to me ever again. I love you so much. Never leave me again. Promise?" she said and kissed Amy on the cheek.

"I promise. I love you too, mommy" she nodded eagerly "but you have to apologize to Finn" Amy said and pointed at Finn who stood in the corner of the room. The woman walked up to him.

"I guess she's right. I am really sorry that I accused you and I thank you so much for taking care of Amy. I suppose Amy told you about our…living conditions…and well, she's everything I have and I was so worried and…" the woman explained and looked deeply ashamed. She blushed out of embarrassment and it was the cutest thing Finn had ever seen.

"Hey, it's ok. It really is. Amy is such a sweetheart" Finn said.

"Yes, yes she is" the woman said and smiled proudly.

"I'm Finn, by the way, Finn Hudson" Finn said and held out his hand.

"Like the river" Amy exclaimed and laughed. Her mother smiled and shook Finn's hand.

"I'm Rachel Berry" she said and then she looked Finn directly in the eyes. Finn was mesmerized by her deep chocolate brown eyes and Rachel was also lost in Finn's warm amber ones. When Finn realized that he still held Rachel's extremely soft and tiny hand he cleared his throat. Rachel suddenly pulled her hand back and blushed again. Then Finn had an idea.

"Umm… I just thought, because I know about your living condition and stuff, maybe you need somebody, like an emergency plan or something, well, whatever, here's my number and my address" he said and scribbled both on a piece of paper before he handed it over to Rachel. She smiled warmly.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate that. And thank you again for everything you did for us" she said and her beaming smile lit up the whole room. Finn couldn't tear his eyes away from her beautiful face.

"You can call me anytime in case you need something" he said.

"Thank you" Rachel said and surprised Finn by wrapping her arms around his chest and hugging him. Finn reciprocated the hug and placed both of his hands on her waist. She smelled really good. It didn't smell like shampoo or freshly showered or anything. It was more like a natural scent and Finn was pretty sure that he wouldn't forget it. Put then she pulled back and took Amy's hand.

"Say goodbye, Amy" Rachel said.

"Goodbye Finn. I like you. You are very nice" she said and placed a sloppy kiss on Finn's cheek. Finn hugged her one last time. Then Amy walked over to her mom and they left the police station. Amy turned around once more and looked over her shoulders. Finn waved and Amy smiled. He would miss her, even though he had known her for only 12 hours but a certain feeling told him that he would see both of them again.

* * *

**Awww...Finchel. So Rachel has Amy back. But it's not all sunshine and rainbows now. What's up next for our favorite couple?**

**Reviews? **

**Till next time, guys! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 :) Thank you all for the lovely reviews and the positive feedback. **

* * *

Most of the time, Rachel just felt deeply sorry. Not for herself but for Amy. She was her everything and Rachel knew that she deserved something better. Amy deserved parents who were able to actually care for her and who had enough money to raise and support her. But Rachel hadn't always been a homeless wreck. She had spent her childhood in Lima, Ohio, and after graduation she had applied to Julliard and she had got in. It had always been her dream to become a star. She had had a bright future ahead of herself but then she had met the Broadway actor Brody Weston. She had fallen in love with him (or at least she had thought so) and they had got together eventually. When things had got serious between them, Rachel had become pregnant and Brody had just left her. His career had been more important to him than his child and she had never seen him again. Because of the pregnancy, her parents had disowned her and she hadn't been able to finance her studies anymore. She had to give up her apartment and then she had been on the street. Pregnant and alone. And because the tiny baby in her stomach had been the only thing she had had left she had decided to keep it instead of giving it up for adoption (abortion was never a question). Sometimes, especially when Amy suffered, Rachel felt selfish. If she had given Amy up for adoption back then, she would have had a better life. But Rachel hadn't been strong enough and now she loved Amy so much that the plain thought of being separated from her made her heart hurt. Over the years, both of them had learned how to muddle through and Amy really was a tough girl and a fighter. She may not went to school but she was smart and Rachel tried to educate her the best she could. The problem was that Rachel couldn't find a job. She couldn't afford a daycare and she had nobody who could watch Amy for her and that scared Rachel. She was afraid of the future and whether Amy would blame her someday for all this misery or not.

* * *

Rachel walked through the park with Amy. It had been a week since she had almost lost her and she was still thankful that she had got her back. The piece of paper with Finn Hudson's address was still in her wallet and she had to admit that since she had met him he had been the only thing in her mind (aside from Amy, of course). She couldn't forget his warm amber eyes, the genuine smile, his incredible scent and the tall and muscular body. She still clearly remembered how the hug had felt but she knew that it was for the best if she would just forget about him. A man like him couldn't possibly be interested in a woman like her and she simply wasn't allowed to think about him this way. She wanted to continue her thoughts but her daughter pulled her out of the daydream.

"Mommy, do we have time to play?" she asked and looked at her mother. Rachel smiled warmly.

"Of course, honey" she replied and they went over to the playground. Amy dragged Rachel over to the sandpit and when they sat down in the sand, all the other children and parents stood up modestly and went away. Amy looked sad but she was used to people reacting to them this way though she didn't understand why other people avoided them. Amy started digging in the sand and she found three little sand molds and a shovel. She smiled and handed Rachel a blue sand mold which had the shape of a fish.

"Mommy, make a fish" she said. Rachel smiled, filled the sand mold with sand and pressed it on the ground. Amy squealed and clapped her hands.

"The fish's great" she said and Rachel bent over and kissed her head. She was always happy when Amy was happy. Amy continued playing in the sand when a little girl around Amy's age with blue eyes and straight blonde hair walked up to them.

"These are my sand molds" she said and Amy just looked at the girl. The girl grabbed one of them and pulled but Amy wouldn't let go.

"No" Amy said sternly and pulled at the sand mold once more.

"Amy, you have to give them back. They aren't yours" Rachel said and handed the molds over to the girl. She beamed but tears formed in Amy's eyes. Just then, a woman with straight brown hair appeared behind the girl.

"Jenny, why don't you hand a mold to the girl and you two can play together?" she asked her daughter. The girl, Jenny, chewed on her bottom lip and handed bashfully a mold over to Amy.

"Wanna share?" Jenny asked and Amy beamed as she took the mold. The woman sat next to Rachel in the sand.

"Hi. I'm Marley Rose and that's my daughter Jenny" she introduced herself.

"I'm Rachel Berry and this is Amy" Rachel said. Marley and Rachel both looked at their daughter who played in the sand and apparently got along pretty well. Rachel was just glad that Amy found someone to play with and she was thankful that that Marley girl let her daughter play with Amy. The two exchanged a few words and Marley seemed really nice but then someone called her name and she excused herself. Jenny and Amy were still busy with playing and barely noticed the adults.

"Amy, honey, I'm going to sit down on this bench over there, ok?" Rachel said.

"Ok" Amy murmured and went back to playing with Jenny. Rachel went over to the bench and sat down. Her back hurt and her feet were sore from walking and carrying Amy around all day long. She may be only five but she was quite heavy. Rachel had just closed her eyes when she heard a voice.

"Well, who do we have here? If that's not Rachel Berry …" said the voice and Rachel looked up in horror. In front of her stood a muscular man with perfectly toned skin, brown short hair and treacherous blue eyes which scornfully looked down on her. Though it had been years, Rachel recognized him immediately.

"Brody…" she whispered horrified.

"So you remember me? Glad to hear that" he said mockingly and sat down next to her on the bench.

"What do you want?" Rachel whispered.

"Look at our daughter" he said dramatically and Rachel got furious.

"Amy isn't our daughter. She's my daughter" Rachel hissed and glared at him.

"Well, as far as I know I'm her father and you're her mother. That makes Amy our daughter" he said innocently.

"How do you know her name?" Rachel asked.

"I have my sources" Brody shrugged.

"She's my daughter. You're her sperm donor, that's everything you are" Rachel stated.

"Look at her. So small, innocent and perfect" he purred "and then look at you" he said with a despising look at Rachel. Rachel's was hurt inside but she was determined not to show it because that would be weakness in his eyes.

"Leave us alone" she hissed.

"Well, in my opinion you're not in the position to say something like that. You have nothing, Rachel, not even a roof over your head. You can't offer her anything" he said and laughed. It was a disgusting sound. Rachel's heart bled, especially because she knew that he was right.

"What do you want, Brody?" she asked and glared at him once more.

"My family" he said innocently and placed a hand on Rachel's thigh. He started caressing it and Rachel was frozen. She didn't like Brody's touch but she was far too shocked to move a single muscle. Brody bent over and placed his lips on her ear.

"I want you. It's either you come back to me or she" he looked at the innocently playing Amy "will pay for it." It took a few seconds until his words leaked trough Rachel's scared mind. Her cute little Amy. Threatened by her ex-boyfriend. His creepy touch. Brody already stood again.

"Remember my words, Berry" he said and then he was gone. Rachel ran over to the sandpit and pulled Amy into her arms.

"Amy, you have to say goodbye. We have to leave right now" Rachel said. Amy waved goodbye to Jenny and then Rachel ran with Amy in her arms. Her mind revolved around how she could save the most precious thing in her life. She tried to hold back the tears for Amy's sake but Amy could sense that something was up anyway.

* * *

**To be continued... :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, here's chapter 4. I really enjoyed writing it and I think it's my favorite so far. Have fun!**

* * *

Finn and Puck sat in Finn's apartment and their full attention belonged to the Xbox. Or at least Puck's attention. Finn was just annoyed. Puck came over spontaneously and they had been playing Call of Duty for at least five hours straight. Normally playing Xbox was their favorite way of passing time but today, it just annoyed Finn. Any other day, Fin would've beaten Puck in this game but today he didn't focus on it and Puck won basically every time. Since he had met her, his thoughts revolved around a certain tiny brunette with chocolate eyes. Just in this moment, Puck won another time. With a frustrated groan Finn threw the controller away.

"Hudson, what's up with you today?" Puck asked. Finn just made an annoyed sound and drank a sip of beer.

"I don't know" Finn answered and sighed. Truth was he knew exactly what was up.

"Dude, I've known you for so long and you're my best friend. I know when something's bothering you" Puck said.

"Nothing's up, ok?" Finn growled.

"All right. If you wanna talk about it, I'm here, ok?" Puck said. Even though sometimes Puck came of uncouth Finn knew that he was a good friend. But right now, Puck just couldn't help him. What was he supposed to say? _About a week ago I saved a little homeless girl, I let her stay the night and helped her find her mom and now I miss the girl and I can't forget her mother because she's just beautiful and awesome?_ No, he couldn't do that.

"Puck, I'm sorry but I think I'd prefer being alone right now" Finn said.

"Sure man, but…umm, we're cool, right?" Puck asked.

"Of course" Finn said and fist bumped with his best friend.

* * *

After Puck had left, Finn sat in front of his window once more and starred down on the street. He thought about calling his mom but she would push him into telling her what was going on. Not that he didn't love his mom, she was just awesome, but sometimes a little overprotective. He missed Amy which was crazy because he had spent hardly 12 hours with her but it had given him a feeling of family and it was nice to have another person around. Down on the street, there was just the usual hustle and bustle and suddenly Finn couldn't stand it inside this apartment any longer. He put on his coat and a scarf and stepped outside.

* * *

He walked around without a destination but somehow his feet carried him to Central Park once more. He followed the paths and looked left and right and all he could see were couples and families with children. It made him sad and his heart sank because that made him aware of the things he so desperately wished for. He kept on walking and ended up at Bow Bridge. It was a beautiful day in autumn and the colored leafs sparkled in the bright sunlight. Laughing children threw breadcrumbs into the water to feed the ducks. He sighed and stepped away from the parapet. He walked over the bridge, staring at his feet and when he reached the end of the bridge he collided with something, or rather somebody. He lifted his head and in front of him stood, shivering and gasping, Rachel Berry with a very confused Amy in her arms.

"Rachel…" Finn said unbelievingly.

"Finn, oh my God, Finn" Rachel gasped and her bottom lip quivered. Tears formed in her eyes and she looked at Finn as if he was her dearest person in the world.

"Finny" Amy said and held her hands out for him.

"Rachel, what's going on?" Finn asked concerned. But Rachel didn't reply. Her resistance broke and she burst into tears.

"Amy, what happened?" Finn asked the frightened Amy.

"I don't know" she whispered, looked at her mother and kissed her on the cheek. Rachel placed Amy on the ground and buried her face in her hands. Amy went over to Finn and clasped his hand like a lifeline.

"Finny, I'm scared. Do something, please" she pleaded. He wrapped one arm around Rachel's shoulders and led her gently to a nearby bench. Finn couldn't help but feel an electric spark between them when he touched her and he wondered if she felt it too. Amy climbed into his lap and buried her face in his chest. He waited until Rachel's uncontrolled sobs abated.

"Rachel, you scare me. What happened?" Finn asked.

"As much as I want to, I can't tell you. I can't. Not in front of her" Rachel said a hurt and terrified expression on her face.

"I want to help you" Finn said in a genuine voice.

"I know. You're so good. But I can't say it" she said.

"I'm cold" Amy said suddenly and snuggled even deeper into Finn's arms. Finn noticed that she still wore the same dress like a week ago and Rachel also didn't wore more than a thin sweater and a jeans with a huge hole on the knee. A gust of wind moved the air and Rachel shivered. Finn placed Amy in Rachel's lap, removed his coat and wrapped it around the two girls.

"Th…Thank you" whispered Rachel and pressed Amy to her chest.

"Where are you going to sleep tonight?" Finn asked. He felt so sorry for them in their miserable situation.

"I don't know" Rachel said and kissed Amy's head.

"You two are coming with me" Finn said determinedly.

"No, I can't possibly accept that" Rachel said and Finn's eyes met hers.

"Yes, you can. Do you think I'd be able to fall asleep if I knew that you two are sleeping out here?" Finn said. Rachel smiled sadly.

"You already did so much for us. I'll never be able to give that back" Rachel said.

"You don't owe me anything. I really want to help you" Finn said. He got up and held his hand out to Rachel to pull her up on her feet. He couldn't help but marvel over how perfectly her tiny graceful hand fit into his huge paw. But Rachel pulled her hand away way too fast for is liking.

* * *

When they reached the apartment it was almost dark outside and when Finn ushered them inside, Rachel just stared with her mouth open. The apartment was huge and furnished beautifully.

"Finn, the apartment is beautiful" Rachel said with sparkling eyes.

"Thank you but...umm, to be honest, my mother chose all the decorations and the furniture" Finn admitted.

"Your mother has a very good taste" Rachel said and beamed at him. Finn couldn't get over how pretty she looked when she smiled.

"So, I thought you could wear one of my t-shirts to bed, so that you can wash your clothes. I think they're long enough to hide everything. And I think I still have one of my old t-shirts for Amy" Finn said. Rachel smiled.

"I thank you so much for everything And to show my appreciation, I will cook for you and clean the apartment for as long as we stay here" Rachel said and bit her bottom lip.

"We have a deal, roomie" Finn said and smiled.

"Do you want to use the bathroom first?" Finn asked.

"Finn, it's your apartment. So you choose" Rachel said.

"Well, then Ladies First" Finn said and showed them the bathroom. He handed Rachel the two t-shirts and went back to the living room.

* * *

"Mommy, that's so great. I love showering and the mother is so warm" Amy said and giggled as Rachel washed her hair.

"I know, princess" Rachel answered and kissed her nose.

"Finn's very nice" Amy said.

"Yes, he is. And he's so generous" Rachel said.

"You like him" Amy said and chuckled.

"What makes you think so?" Rachel asked and felt herself blushing.

"Your face turns red every time you talk to him and that's how people behave when they're in love" Amy stated. Oh yeah, she was a smart kid.

"So not true, honey. Now come out of the shower" Rachel said and turned the water off. Amy made a pout but climbed out of the stall anyway. Rachel blow-dried her hair and pulled Finn's old t-shirt (which was a very cute blue t-shirt with a plane on it) over her head.

"So, you're ready. I think you can join Finn in the living room" Rachel said, kissed her head and shoved her out of the room. Then she climbed into the stall and enjoyed the feeling of the warm water on her skin. It had been so long since she had used a proper shower. Then she put Finn's t-shirt on (which reached her knee throats). It smelled awesome and gave her butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

Later that evening, after the delicious lasagna Rachel had made, the three of them sat in front of the TV. Amy was snuggled up against Rachel's chest and was fascinated by the "moving pictures" on the screen. She had never seen something like that. But Amy was very tired and soon started yawning.

"Mommy, I wanna go sleeping" Amy said and Rachel looked at Finn questioningly. She wasn't quite sure where she could put Amy to sleep.

"I don't have a spare bedroom but you two could sleep in my bed. I'd take the couch" Finn said.

"No. That's where I draw the line. We won't take your hospitality and your bed. We'll take the couch" Rachel insisted.

"But Amy won't be able to fall asleep as long as we're still awake" Finn said and frowned.

"I could put her to sleep in your bed and later, when we go to bed, I can take her to the couch with me" Rachel said. Finn nodded in agreement.

"Mommy, will you sing for me?" Amy asked.

"Of course, princess" Rachel replied.

"You sing?" Finn asked curiously.

"Yes, sometimes" Rachel answered.

"Mommy's voice is fantastic" Amy said. Finn smiled.

"I bet she's right" he said and Rachel blushed in all different shades of red. Amy went over to Finn and hugged him goodnight. Then she grabbed Rachel's hand and she led her to the bedroom. Finn had to admit that Rachel looked really cute in his t-shirt. In his opinion, she wore it better than he did and she sure had a great butt.

* * *

"Mommy, sing my favorite song?" Amy asked her mother.

"Sure" Rachel said. Amy snuggled into the sheets and Rachel found that she looked like an angel. Then she cleared her throat and started to sing Amy's favorite bedtime song:

_When the last eagle flies_

_Over the last crumbling mountains_

_And the last lion roars_

_At the last dusty fountain_

_In the shadow of the forest_

_Though she may be old and worn_

_They will stare unbelieving_

_At the last unicorn_

_When the first breath of winter_

_Through the flowers is icing_

_And you look to the north_

_As the pale moon is rising_

_And it seems like all is dying_

_And would leave the world to mourn_

_In the distance hear the laughter_

_Of the last unicorn_

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive_

_When the last moon is cast_

_Over the last star of morning_

_And the future has passed_

_Without even a last desperate warning_

_Then look into the sky_

_Where through the clouds a path is formed_

_Look and see her how she sparkles_

_It's the last unicorn_

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive_

By the end of the song Amy was asleep. Rachel hugged her once more and then Brody's words crossed her mind again. She had to explain the situation to Finn because he was the only one who could help her to protect Amy which was her top priority now. She knew that Amy was safe inside this apartment but she couldn't keep her behind locked doors forever and she didn't know for how long they could stay here.

* * *

**Amy's bedtime song is "The Last Unicorn" by America. I personally love this song and the movie as well ;)**

**Please review and tell what you think about this chapter/the story so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5. Thank you for all the reviews, they're really encouraging.**

* * *

When Rachel went back to the living room, Finn already sat on the sofa with two mugs of hot, steaming tea in front of him. Rachel sat next to him and Finn handed her one of the mugs.

"Thank you" Rachel said.

"So, Amy's asleep?" Finn asked.

"I guess so" Rachel replied and blew a couple of times into the mug before she took a sip. Then they both remained silent for a few minutes until Finn spoke again.

"Look, I don't mean to be curious but don't you wanna tell me what made you so upset earlier?" Finn asked. Rachel looked and she was pretty damn close to losing herself in his sincere and concerned eyes.

"It's a long and confusing story" Rachel said and looked at her hands bashfully.

"I'm sure I can follow" Finn said and smiled caringly. Rachel bit her bottom lip. She tried to evaluate whether she should tell him her life story but the next moment, she felt silly for it because he had taken her up even though she was just another homeless woman he barely knew. Now she could put all her eggs in one basket as well and he was the only one who could help her to save Amy. But it was hard for her to talk about her past. By now she was sure that she had never really loved Brody but the pain was there anyway. It nearly killed Rachel that Amy had to grow up in poverty and without a father.

"You can trust me, you know" Finn said and touched her hand for one quick moment.

"I know. Not that I don't trust you, it's just so hard to talk about it" Rachel said and felt her throat becoming dry.

"You don't have to tell me" Finn said.

"No, no, it's alright. I owe you an explanation" Rachel said and swallowed the upcoming tears.

"First thing you need to know is that I wasn't always like that. I'm Ohio born and raised and I was a normal Jewish girl with two gay dads. My biggest dream was Broadway so I went to Julliard after graduation. There I met the Broadway actor Brody Weston. We became an item and I got pregnant with Amy even though I was on birth control. I guess it failed or something. Anyway, he left me and my parents broke all contact. I had to leave Julliard and I've been on the street ever since. Amy is everything I have and though it's really tough out there I'd never trade her for anything. I love her so much and…" Rachel's voice broke and some tears streamed down her cheeks. Finn went over to the drawer and handed Rachel a tissue.

"Thanks" Rachel said and dried her face.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to" Finn said.

"Yes, I have. You need to know it. So, I never saw Amy's sperm donor, I refuse to call him her father, ever again. Until today. Amy was playing in a sandpit and suddenly he just stood in front of me…" Rachel buried her face in her hands. Finn just reacted naturally. He scotched over and pulled Rachel in a comforting hug. With one hand he rubbed her back soothingly while he tried not to cry himself.

"Shh, it's ok, Rach" he said. His heart broke for the crying woman. Rachel was such a good and honest and brave person and she had had so much bad luck in her life. She didn't deserve it. And despite that, she was still able to love Amy from the bottom of her heart. Finn admired her for that. When the tears stopped Rachel swallowed thickly and started talking again.

"He just sat next to me on a bench and we had a minor discussion and then…he…he threatened Amy, Finn" Rachel whispered, her face as pale as a ghost while she tried to prevent new tears from falling.

"What?!" Finn exclaimed harshly. The angry undertone his voice was unmistakable. He already hated this Brody guy.

"Yeah. I just don't know what he wants. I mean, I'd give anything to protect Amy but he just said that he wanted me and touched me inappropriately. He said I have to come back to him or Amy has to pay for it." A sob escaped Rachel's lips and Finn just squeezed her comfortingly.

"Hey, look at me" Finn said and lifted her chin with one hand "I won't let him get anywhere near you or Amy. You're safe with me and I'll do anything to protect you" Finn said sincerely.

Rachel was overwhelmed and she swore that she could see his very soul in his amber eyes. And what she saw was beautiful. Silence filled the room and Rachel formed a thank you with her lips.

"Well, now you know my story" she said after a while.

"I guess so" Finn said and he realized that his arms where still around Rachel's tiny body. He pulled them back quickly and was sure that he could see a flash of disappointment on her face.

"Are you going to tell me yours?" Rachel asked and Finn was just glad to see the slightest hint of a smile on her face.

"Well, there isn't really that much to tell. I was born here in New York, my father was a soldier and died in Iraq when I was about one year old. When I was eight, my mother married Burt Hummel, the founder of the IT company "Hummel Industries", together with Burt's son Kurt I grew up here and three year ago, I took over the company" Finn said and shrugged. Rachel chewed her lip.

"If you don't mind me asking but do you have a girlfriend?" Rachel asked and blushed.

"No" Finn said harshly. His voice sounded sad and angry and Rachel didn't dare asking further questions. Then Finn took her hands in his.

"Rachel, I want you to know that you can stay as long as you need to, please keep that in mind. I want you two to be safe because I care about you" Finn said.

"You have no idea how much that means to me" Rachel said and yawned a little bit. Finn found that she looked like a little cat or something when she yawned.

"Wanna go and pick up Amy?" Finn asked. Rachel nodded and the two of them walked into the bedroom. Rachel picked up her sleeping little angel.

"Good night" Finn whispered when Rachel closed the door.

"Good night" Rachel whispered back and then she carried Amy to the living room. She spread a few blankets over the couch and put Amy down. Then she laid down herself, pulled Amy close and felt safe and protected for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

Later that night, Finn woke up and went to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. He peeked around the corner to the living room and looked at the two girls. The held onto each other as if their life depended on it. Rachel was a sleeping beauty with her eyelids closed and her full lips slightly parted. Finn saw that Amy began to stir in Rachel's arms and he quickly tiptoed over to them.

"Finny…" Amy whispered, still half asleep.

"It's ok, Amy. I'm here and your mommy's here. Go back to sleep" he said. Amy's eyelids fluttered and soon her breath was deep and even again. Finn continued to look at the two of them for a little while. He almost fell asleep on the floor but he got up quickly and just kissed both of their foreheads. When he was back in his own bed, he thought about how much he liked Rachel and he had a feeling that he was falling for her.

* * *

**Finchel 3 Sorry, I just needed some fluff :) **

**Please review and til next time, guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, when Rachel woke up, Amy was still asleep in her arms. Rachel wiggled out of her grasp carefully and got up from the couch quietly not to wake her. The sun shone through the huge windows of the apartment brightly and Rachel pulled the curtains back. She went to the kitchen to look for Finn but he was nowhere to be found. Instead, she found a folded piece of paper on the breakfast nook and her name was scribbled on it. Rachel opened it and read:

_Good morning Rachel,_

_Unfortunately I had to leave for work but I'll be back in the afternoon. I left you $100 and a key for the apartment. I thought maybe you and Amy could go shopping and buy new clothes and I figured that you needed your own key since you live here. I can't wait to see you later and please watch out for Amy._

_xoxo Finn_

Rachel was overjoyed. He wrote that he couldn't wait to see them and he left her $100! She pressed her lips onto the paper and smiled like a maniac. Finn was just too cute for words. She went over to the fridge and wanted to get all the things she needed for pancakes when she heard tiny steps walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning, sunshine" Rachel said and felt Amy hugging her leg.

"Morning, mommy. What are you doing?" Amy asked.

"I'm going to make pancakes for breakfast. You'll like them" Rachel answered and bent down to kiss Amy's forehead. Amy stepped on her tippy toes and peeked over the counter.

"Where's Finn?" she asked.

"Finn's at work but he'll be back later" Rachel replied while she stirred the dough for the pancakes.

"What's work?" Amy asked curiously.

"Well, that's a place where people work and then they get money for their work" Rachel explained. Amy knit her eyebrows together deep in thought.

"So, we never had money because you never went to work?" Amy asked innocently. It didn't sound reproachful, just an innocent question to check whether she understood what her mother had explained. Amy was shocked when she saw her mother's painful expression.

"Mommy, I didn't mean to upset you" Amy said and hugged her, feeling guilty.

"No, honey, please don't think that you did something wrong. It was me who made a mistake and I'm just so sorry, baby" Rachel said and picked Amy up. She buried her nose in Amy's soft brown hair.

"But mommy, you didn't make a mistake" Amy said.

"Yes I did. But that's nothing you have to worry about, ok? Mommy loves you so much" Rachel said.

"I love you too, mommy" Amy said and kissed her cheek. Rachel placed her back on the ground and finished the pancakes she had started.

* * *

After breakfast, they put on their old clothes (which were freshly washed) and stepped outside into the warm autumn sun. Rachel was a little nervous and clutched Amy's hand as if she was about to disappear. Subconsciously she watched out for Brody but she couldn't catch a glimpse of him which she was thankful for. Rachel had chosen a secondhand shop to buy the clothes because she didn't want Finn to spend more money than absolutely necessary. When they entered the shop Amy looked at all the clothes with huge eyes. She had never seen a shop from the inside before. When Rachel looked around she immediately spotted the woman behind the counter. It was Marley Rose. Marley recognized Rachel and waved her over.

"Hello Rachel. Nice to see you" Marley said and smiled.

"Hello Marley. Nice to see you too. So you work here?" Rachel asked.

"Oh no, it's volunteer work. The shop always needs people who are willing to help" Marley said.

"That's very nice" Rachel said.

"It's just right. I come from a rather poor family and I always had to rely on people who were willing to help. By the way, Jenny's here. Maybe she wants to see Amy" Marley said and called for her daughter. A few seconds later, the blonde girl walked out of the backroom.

"Jenny!" Amy exclaimed and the two girls hugged. Then they ran off to the play area. Rachel smiled at Marley once more before she turned around to look at the clothes.

* * *

In the end, Rachel and Amy both had some clothes with looked quite ok and were convenient. Amy had 3 pair of jeans, 2 t-shirts, 2 sweater, a jacket, two pair of shoes and one dress with was one of Jenny's old dresses. It was blue with sparkling sequins and fit Amy perfectly. She referred to it as her princess dress. Rachel had 1 pair of jeans, 2 skirts, tights, 3 t-shirts, a sweater and one pair of shoes (a pair of penny loafers and some black velvet heels). She had also looked for a dress but she couldn't find one which fit properly. They were either too big or too tight or just ugly.

"Thank you" Rachel said as Marley handed her the bad with the clothes.

"You're welcome. Maybe we could meet sometime. I think the girls would love to see each other again" Marley and Amy and Jenny nodded wildly.

"I'd love that" Rachel said and took Amy's hand. She was already on her way to leave the shop when Marley called her name again.

"Rachel. Wait. I think I have another clothing for you" Marley said and disappeared in the backroom. Two minutes later she came back with a white bag.

"What's in there?" Rachel asked.

"Try it on" Marley replied. Rachel took the bag and disappeared in the cabin. She pulled down the zipper and inside the bag was a beautiful pink dress. It was strapless, had a puffed skirt and sequins decorated the hemline. Rachel was overwhelmed. She put the dress on and stepped outside.  
"Mommy, you're beautiful" Amy said. Jenny and Marley nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Marley" Rachel said and hugged the smiling woman.

"But how much is it?" Rachel asked.

"It's a gift" Marley said and Rachel couldn't believe it.

"Thank you" she said and hugged Marley once more. Then she went back into the cabin, removed the dress and placed it back into the bag. Then she stepped outside, said goodbye and left the shop with Amy. Rachel was just happy and she couldn't help but feel that Finn would really like this dress. And because she had some money left and was in a pretty good mode, they also went to Macy's and Rachel decided to buy some new make-up.

* * *

When Finn entered the apartment it was really quiet.

"Rachel?" he called but no reply. Finn figured that they were still shopping and made himself a coffee. Then he heard the front door being opened and smiled. He walked out of there and then he was attacked by Amy.

"Finny" she squealed and jumped into his arms.

"Hello" Finn replied and hugged her. Then he looked at Rachel.

"Hi" she said shyly and blushed.

"Hi" he answered.

"Finny, I have a new dress. Do you want to see it?" Amy asked.

"Of course" Finn said excitedly. Amy grabbed the bad and disappeared in the bathroom.

"I wanted to thank you for the money and the key" Rachel said.  
"No big deal. I hope you found something nice to wear too" Finn said.

"Yeah, I did" Rachel replied.

"Good, because I'll take you two out tonight. We have reservations at 7. So you have about 2 hours to get ready" Finn said and grinned.

"Then I guess I'll get changed" Rachel said and headed for the bathroom. There she found her daughter wearing her princess dress in front of the mirror and about to open Rachel's brand new mascara.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"I saw you putting this on your eyes at the store earlier and it looked pretty and I want to look pretty too" Amy said sheepishly. Rachel smiled.

"I'll help you, ok? Normally little girls don't use make-up but tonight's an exception" Rachel said.

"Why?" Amy asked curiously.

"Because Finn's going to take us out tonight" Rachel said and applied the mascara to Amy's eyelashes.

"Yay" Amy said and clapped her hands. She left the bathroom after her make-up was fixed and Rachel was alone. She looked into the mirror and started getting ready herself.

* * *

One and a half hours later (Finn already wore his tux and he and Amy had already watched TV and played two board games which Amy loved) Rachel stepped out of the bathroom. Finn lifted his head and was speechless. Rachel looked stunning. She looked pretty and beautiful and cute and sexy. The pink dress and those sexy black heels were gorgeous and her luscious dark brown curls waved around her shoulders loosely.

"You're so beautiful" Finn blurted out before he could control his mouth. He smiled sheepishly and Rachel's cheeks grew pink.

"Well, let's go" Finn said and each of the adults took one of Amy's hands. Finn felt like he was going to take his family out and this evening promised to be eventful.

* * *

**This chapter is kind of a filler but I figured Finn and Rachel's relationship needs some time to develop properly. But the next chapter is going to be very eventful ;)**

**Please review and stay tuned! Thanks **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7. And because I was asked: Unfortunately, I don't have a twitter or facebook account. My parents won't allow it *sigh* :(**

* * *

The restaurant Finn had chosen was quite fancy. The light inside was dim and the floor was made out of dark wood. Candles were spread all over the white tablecloths. Finn had already been there several times and in his opinion, it was the best Italian restaurant all over the planet. Rachel only had eyes for Finn and how handsome he looked in his black tuxedo and the white button down shirt. The waitress showed them their table in the corner of the room.

"May I get something to drink for you?" the waitress asked and shot a flirty smile in Finn's direction. But Finn didn't notice the waitress at all. He just stared at Rachel and how perfect she was. Her full lips were glossy from the lip gloss she had used and Finn just imagined how it'd feel to kiss them. He was sure that I'd feel amazing. But he got ripped out of his fantasy by Amy.  
"Orange juice" she exclaimed a little bit too loud. This kid seemed to love orange juice.

"Amy, please" Rachel said and put her index finger to her mouth to show Amy that she had to be quiet.

"Sorry" Amy murmured and reaped a disapproving look from the waitress.

"It's ok, Amy" Finn said and glared at the waitress. No one was allowed to look at Amy like that when he was around. Finn and Rachel just ordered some water and then the waitress turned sharp on her heel.

"So, Rachel, I thought maybe it'd be good if you two would meet my parents and my friends" Finn said and rubbed the back of his neck. Rachel looked shocked.  
"Your friends and family?" Rachel asked shakily.

"Yeah, I mean you live with me now and they're going to the apartment eventually and, yeah" Finn said and prayed that it wouldn't scare Rachel away.  
"We can't" Rachel said and looked at her twisted hands.

"Yes you can. Come on, give it a shot" Finn said encouragingly.

"They're going to hate me" Rachel whispered but Finn heard it anyway. Was this girl insane? No one could ever hate her. She was way too adorable and nice for anyone to ever hate her.

"They won't. I mean, you are a little crazy but it definitely is the adorable kind of crazy and you know what? I like you for it" Finn said and subconsciously reached over the table and touched Rachel's cheek.

"That's good because…I like you too" Rachel said and a happy grin appeared on Finn's face.

"I like you too" Amy said, chuckled and climbed into Finn's lap. It was an adorable picture. Rachel couldn't control the butterflies in her stomach which threatened to take control any moment. The waitress came back with their drinks and Rachel took a sip before she answered Finn's previous question.

"I'll try" Rachel said and smiled.

"What?" Finn asked and looked adorably confused.

"I'll try and meet your friends and family" Rachel replied. Finn smiled.

"Thank you" he replied. After the waitress took their orders they remained silent for a while and the two adults just looked at each other. Amy had never seen her mommy like this and she thought that they behaved strangely but she found that they looked happy just felt something like a string pulling at her heart and it wanted to pull her over to the man who sat across from her with her daughter in his lap. But then Finn spoke again.

"So, you used to love Broadway" Finn said and Rachel's face lit up. A mysterious sparkle appeared in her eyes and a beautiful smile broke out on her face.

"I still do and I always will" she said.

"You have to sing for me sometime" Finn said.

"I will" Rachel replied and then the waitress placed their respective plates in front of them. Amy returned to her seat and they started eating.

* * *

After they had finished their meals, Amy had to use the bathroom.

"Would you excuse us?" Rachel asked and took Amy's hand.  
"Sure. As long as you come back" Finn said jokingly. Amy laughed and left the room with Rachel. The floor where the bathrooms were was one level over the restaurant. Rachel climbed the stairs with Amy and entered the female bathroom. Amy used the toilet quickly and after they had washed their hands the wanted to open the door to leave but someone pushed them back and entered the room. This person was a man. It was Brody.

"Oh my God" Rachel whispered. Amy clutched her mother's hand.

"Hello Rachel. Oh and little Amy's with you. Didn't expect to see you here" he said and an evil smile appeared on his face.

"Leave us alone" Rachel said and reached for the door. But Brody blocked her way.

"Why don't you stay and have a nice little chat" Brody said. Then he bent down to Amy. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders.

"And you're little Amy" Brody said. Amy looked terrified.

"Don't touch her" Rachel said and pulled Amy out of Brody's grasp. Then the tall man got up and hovered directly over her.

"Do you remember my words, Rachel?" he asked and his hot breath grazed her cheek. Rachel just bit her lip and swallowed several times. She wouldn't do him the favor of crying.

"Just leave her alone. I'll do whatever you want but please leave her alone" Rachel begged.

"You know what I want. Choice is yours" Brody sat and stepped even closer. Rachel whimpered. But then Rachel heard the door being opened and she saw Amy leaving the room and she was so, so glad that her daughter was such a smart girl. She prayed that she'd get help. Fast. Then Brody looked into the mirror and saw that Amy was gone.

"Damn kid" he cursed and took both of Rachel's wrists. He pushed her several times and then pressed her up against the wall.

"No, please don't" she screamed. The lump in her throat finally disappeared and she screamed with everything she had.

"Shut up" Brody said harshly and placed one of his hands over her mouth. And then Rachel felt how Brody shoved his hand under her dress. She couldn't do anything. Brody touched her most intimate places and all she could do was cry her silent tears and pray that a miracle would happen.

"Do you like that, Rachel?" Brody asked to torture her but then the door of the bathroom flung open. A loud and desperate sob escaped Rachel's lips as she saw Finn. Finn grabbed Brody's shoulders and pulled him off of Rachel.

"If you dare to touch her ever again, I swear to God, I'll kill you myself" Finn said in a low voice. Then his fingers clutched into a fist and he punched Brody's face repeatedly. But Brody was quick and soon stood on his feet again. He reached for the door, pushed a crying and completely terrified Amy out of the way and was gone. Then Rachel lost it. Uncontrolled sobs escaped her mouth and she slid down the tiled wall. Her arms wrapped around her legs and she just cried and tried her best not to choke. She felt Amy climbing into her lap and all she could do was clutching Amy as tightly as she could. Finn sat next to her, wrapped his arms around her trembling body and let her sob into his chest. Rachel wasn't able to think of anything but Brody doing these horrible things to her daughter. She was just so glad that Finn was with her.

"Mommy, I'm so scared" Amy said and kissed her mother's cheek. Rachel just cried even harder. But then she felt her stomach twisting and she shoved Amy over to Finn. She ran up and locked herself in the nearest cabin and threw up into the toilet. When she stepped out, Finn just went over and hugged her and tried to comfort her.

"I'm here, Rachel, I'm here" he said repeatedly as held her as close as possible.

* * *

When they returned to the apartment Rachel locked herself in the bedroom without another word. She threw herself on the bed, unable to do anything but cry. She told Finn to get Amy to sleep because she didn't want her daughter to see her like this. She just cried and cried and after what felt like an eternity she heard the doorknob twisting. Finn stood in the doorframe.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Where's Amy?" she asked.

"Asleep on the couch. She cried a little but I don't think that she understood what happened" Finn said and sat down next to Rachel on the bed.

"I hope so" Rachel replied. She didn't want Amy to know what happened.

"Rachel, I'm sorry" he said.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked confused.

"I promised that I'd protect you and I didn't" he said guiltily.

"Yes, you did. If you hadn't been there God knows what might've happened" she said.

"Yeah" Finn said and felt anger boiling up in his body because of Brody.

"We have to do something" he finally said.

"I know. But I don't know how. I have no proof" she said.

"We'll find a way. And you have to know that I'll be here for you and that you can rely on me and…" he said but he was cut off by Rachel pressing her mouth to his. He was surprised but then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her lips moved softly on his and he nibbled her bottom lip gently. He felt sparks every time their lips touched for another sweet kiss. She tasted amazing even though it was mixed with her salty tears. She buried her hands in his hair but before the kiss turned more heated, Rachel suddenly stood up and left the room without a word, leaving an a little confused but very happy Finn behind.

* * *

**Poor Rachel...But Finchel kiss, yay! Did I promise too much when I said that it was going to be eventful? :)**

**Please review and see you next time ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, here's chapter 8 for you. I'm sorry that I couldn't update yesterday but I was too busy with school :(**

* * *

As Rachel laid down on the couch she tried to be quiet but Amy woke up anyway. She lifted her head and blinked.

"Mommy?" she asked.

"Everything's fine, baby. Go back to sleep" Rachel said but Amy was way too confused to go back to sleep.

"Mommy, why did the mean man hurt you?" Amy asked.

"You don't have to worry about that, honey" Rachel said and stroked her hair.

"But I'm scared. I don't want him to hurt you" Amy said and Rachel had to swallow a few times before she dared to speak again. If she had cried in front of Amy she would've beenscared to death.

"He won't, darling" Rachel said as reassuringly as possible.

"Promise?" Amy asked and yawned.

"Promise" Rachel said and Amy cuddled into her side. Rachel looked at her. Her little daughter who never did anything to anyone and she was in danger and didn't even know. But there was something else Rachel had to think about. Kissing Finn had been incredible and it had felt so right. Rachel couldn't remember that anyone had ever kissed her like this. And the tether which she had already felt previously had been so strong and clear, almost as if it had been visible. Simply thinking about Finn gave her butterflies and chills up and down her spine and one thing was safe to say: Rachel had a special connection to Finn.

* * *

Weeks passed by. Rachel and Finn never spoke about their kiss and the tension between them became awkward. They did talk a lot and they stole glances from one another but none of them dared to bring up any romantic actions or to talk about it. Rachel was insecure about how Finn had felt about the kiss and Finn was afraid that Rachel might had regretted it. Brody and what he did to Rachel never came up as well. Rachel didn't want to talk about it and Finn didn't want to push her into something. And both of them were afraid that Amy would find out what was going on. They just never let her getting out of their field of vision and protected her the best they could. Rachel's panic abated a little but still she was always careful and vigilant when she left the apartment. Rachel and Finn had managed the whole living together thing pretty well, had set up their schedules and each of them had their respective jobs in housekeeping.

* * *

It was about a week to Thanksgiving and it was late at night but Rachel was still awake. Finn had told her that his family and friends would come over for Thanksgiving and he insisted that Rachel and Amy had to meet them. Rachel wasn't quite sure how she felt about it. So now she stood in the kitchen with a mug of hot chocolate in front of her and she stared out of the window and thought about what she thought mostly about these days. How she could get rid of Brody. It was obvious that she had to find a way to erase him from the face of the earth and she didn't know how. Of course she didn't think about killing him, more like getting him into prison or something. But she couldn't inform the police or use any other institute legal proceedings against him because she had no proof that he had harassed her. He would deny it and then the police had to believe him and he would still walk around and haunt her and Amy. She sighed and turned around when she noticed a tall figure in the doorframe. Rachel winced.

"My God, Finn, you scared me to death" Rachel said. Finn smirked.

"Sorry" he said and walked over.

"So, you're still up?" he asked.

"Yeah, I can't sleep. You?" she said.

"Neither can I" Finn replied. They looked each other in the eye and there was it again. The tether, pulling at both of their hearts.

"Rachel…" Finn breathed out and suddenly he looked insecure.

"What?" Rachel whispered and felt her breath speeding up. She knew that something was about to happen.

"Nothing" he said and shrugged.

"Please, tell me" Rachel begged and gripped both of his shoulders. An expression of passion and was it love? flickered over his face.

"You" he managed to say. A mix of shock, happiness, confusion, passion and excitement washed over her body.

"And what were you thinking?" Rachel asked once again. Finn swallowed thickly but then he finally found the courage to tell her.

"Look, Rachel, the only thing I thought about the past few weeks was you. Since we kissed, maybe even before, I had to think about you. That day in the restaurant when Amy came down that stairs and told about you and Brody in the bathroom I was so scared. I'm just glad that I was there in time. I don't even want to imagine what would've happened if I wasn't. And then you kissed me that evening and it was the best feeling in the world. I couldn't speak to you about it because I was too scared and I was afraid that you might have regretted the kiss. I just want you to know that I didn't but I'll understand and respect it if you want to pretend that it never happened. And I understand that you have other things on your plate right now but I want you to know that you mean something to me, Rach" Finn said and was out of breath when he had finished his speech. Rachel hadn't noticed that she stood even closer to Finn now. She could feel his body heat radiating and his breath tickling her nose and she felt so safe, so protected. Her bottom lip quivered and tears threatened to fall when her mind started processing what Finn had just told her.

"And what do you want to do now?" she whispered.

"This" Finn said, took one final step and then crashed his lips into hers. Rachel kissed him back and was overwhelmed because one of his arms held her close to his body and the other hand caressed her cheek ever so gently and it just felt amazing. Their lips moved in sync and this time Rachel allowed the kiss to become more heated. Her tongue caressed his bottom lip and begged for entrance. Finn automatically parted his lips and a low moan escaped his lips when their tongues touched for the first time. Finn didn't think, he just acted. His arms picked Rachel up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom. He lowered her gently onto the mattress without breaking the kiss. Then he started kissing her neck and Rachel responded with a moan herself but suddenly her mind went clear again and she shoved Finn off of herself.

"Rachel, what's up?" he asked and the hurtful tone caused Rachel to whimper.

"Nothing" she said and turned away, quiet tears running down her cheeks.

"Please talk to me" he begged.

"This is too good to be true" Rachel said and faced him "all of this is too good to be true. You know, I feel very attracted to you and I think I have feelings for you and some crazy imagination tells me that you might feel the same about me but my rational thinking just keeps telling me that this is a fantasy. Why would an amazing, gentle, brave and special man like you be interested in a homeless wrack with a child like me?" she said and the tear tracks on her cheeks became clearly visible. Finn thought for a moment and then he just smirked.

"Why are you laughing?" Rachel asked and felt mildly insulted. Finn's grin became wider.

"Because first, you are not homeless anymore. Second, you are the one who is brave and talented and special. And third, your so called crazy imagination is right. I feel the same about you" Finn said.

"So…so you have feelings for me?" Rachel asked and bit her bottom lip.  
"Of course, you silly but crazy talented and absolutely adorable girl" Finn said. Rachel smiled and started laughing and Rachel's happy and relieved laughter was like music to his ears.

"So what are we exactly?" Rachel asked and her expression turned serious again.

"Rachel Berry, will you be my girlfriend?" Finn asked. Rachel's cheeks turned red but she nodded and smiled.

"I'd love that" she said but wasn't able to say anything else because Finn's mouth attached hers once more.

"I've wanted to do this for so long, you have no idea" Finn murmured against her lips. Later that night, Rachel laid on Finn's chest and Finn had his arms wrapped around her and they fell asleep listening to each other's heartbeat.

* * *

**Finchel's a couple! I love, love, love them and I hope I didn't mess up the kissing scene.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's some fluffy Finn-Rachel-Amy family stuff ;)**

* * *

The next day Rachel woke up and the sun tickled her nose. Her arm was wrapped around Finn's middle and his hand was placed securely on her back. His breathing was still even and Rachel lifted her head. He looked like a harmless sleeping giant. Then the events of last night entered her mind again. Finn Hudson was her boyfriend now. Rachel just smiled and leaned over to place a soft kiss on his nose. His face wrinkled and his eyes opened slowly. When he saw Rachel's face hovering above him, a grin spread on his face.

"Good morning, beautiful" Finn said and caught her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Good morning" Rachel replied and snuggled deeper into his arms.

"I don't want to get up" Finn sighed.

"Oh, come on. Amy will be awake soon" Rachel said and pushed the covers aside. Then she bent down to kiss him one more time.

"Five minutes" Finn murmured and turned to the other side. Rachel giggled and got out of bed.

In the living room, her sweet angel was still asleep on the couch. Rachel walked over and kissed her hair.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead" she said and Amy opened her eyes.

"Morning, mommy. Where's Finny?" she asked and blinked and Rachel smiled wildly.

"He's still in bed. You want to wake him up?" she asked and nudged Amy.

"Yes" Amy said, nodded, jumped up from the couch and ran into the bedroom. Rachel smiled and followed her. She picture she saw when she entered the bedroom was hilarious. Amy was squealing and tickling Finn's sides and Finn tried to push her tiny hands aside.

"Amy, Amy, stop! I'm getting up, please" Finn pleaded and laughed.

"May I join the party?" Rachel asked and Finn lifted his head.

"Come here, babe" he said. Rachel thought that she would never get tired of him saying this and kissed his cheek but then the laughter was suddenly gone. Rachel saw Amy's confused expression and then she remember that Amy didn't know that she and Finn were in a romantic relationship now.

"Why are you kissing him, mommy?" she asked.

"Umm…because…" Rachel struggled and looked at Finn, seeking for help.

"Amy, your mommy and I want to tell you something" Finn said and pulled Amy into his lap.

"What's going on?" she asked and looked at her mother in confusion.

"Amy, you know that Finn and I had spent a lot of time in the last few weeks" Rachel began, Amy nodded attentively.

"And we really like each other" Finn said and looked at Amy.

"Well, and last night, we found out that we want to be a couple" Rachel said and prayed that Amy would understand it. But apparently the opposite was the case because tears started to form in Amy's eyes. She got up from Finn's lap and left the room quickly.

"Amy" Rachel yelled and wanted to follow her but Finn grabbed her arm.

"Rach, she has to process this information" Finn said but this just upset Rachel even more. She hated to see her little girl crying and no matter who she was dating, her daughter would always come first.

"Finn, let me go" she growled and pulled her arm out of his grip.

"Give her some time" he said in a calm tone. But Rachel was far too upset to listen to him.

"Finn, I can't date you knowing that my daughter disapproves. Last night was a mistake and I'm really sorry but I can't do this. I like you very much and I'd love to be your girlfriend but I have to sort this out with Amy first" Rachel said. Finn's sad eyes broke her heart but she had to remember that Amy was out there, probably crying as well.

"So, you're breaking up with me?" he whispered.

"I don't know. I'm sorry" Rachel said and left the room.

* * *

Rachel looked all around the apartment but couldn't find Amy anywhere until she heard muffled sobs coming from the bathroom. She knocked the door gingerly.

"Amy, baby?" she asked and opened the door.  
"Go away" Amy managed to sob out and Rachel couldn't take it anymore. She walked over to where Amy said on the floor in the corner of the room and pulled her into her lap.

"Amy, honey. Why are you so upset?" Rachel asked and rubbed her tiny back.

"Because…because…" Amy sobbed and buried her face into her mother's neck.

"Tell me" Rachel said and kissed her hair.

"Mommy, I want you to love me" she cried and Rachel almost cried as well because what on earth would make Amy think that she didn't love her.

"But Amy, I do love you. So, so much. More than life itself" Rachel said and a single tear fell down her cheek.

"But now you like Finn. And I'm so scared that you love him and forget all about me" Amy said and clutched Rachel's shirt.

"Amy, I will always love you. Always and forever. No matter who I like or who I'm with or whatever" Rachel said and kissed Amy's head.

"Really?" Amy said and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater.

"Really, I promise" Rachel said. Then they remained silent and held onto each other as if their life depended on it.

"Mommy, you can be with Finn if you want to" Amy said after a little while.

"Are you sure, baby?" Rachel asked. Amy nodded and smiled her adorable little smile.

"Yes. I was just scared that you wouldn't love me anymore but you do love me and I love my Finny" Amy said and hugged her mother.

"And what about me?" Rachel asked playfully.

"I love you very, very, very much" Amy said and pressed a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"You want to come with me and look for Finn?" Rachel said and held her hand out. Amy grabbed it and left the bathroom with Rachel.

* * *

In the other room, Finn sat on his bed and didn't know what to do. He may sound like a pansy but he felt like crying. He wasn't mad at Amy, not at all. He was just sad that Amy disapproved of their relationship that much. He had already pictured the three of them as a family, maybe with one or two other little Hudson babies but now he wasn't sure whether this would ever become reality. Then he heard a tiny knock on the door and then Amy stood in the doorframe, followed by Rachel.

"Finny, I'm sorry" Amy said and looked sheepishly.

"It's ok, Amy" he said and spread his arms "can I get a hug?" he asked. Amy smiled brightly and threw herself into his arms.

"I love you, Finny" Amy said.

"I love you too" Finn said and kissed Amy's cheek.

"Amy, do you want to watch tv for a little while? I want to talk to Finn" Rachel said. Amy nodded and headed for the living room, leaving Rachel alone with Finn.

"Finn, I'm sorry" Rachel said and joined him on the bed.

"Don't be. You just wanted to be a good mother" Finn said and pulled her into his arms.

"But I shouldn't have rejected you like this" Rachel said ruefully.

"You looked after the needs of your child which just proves that you're an amazing mother" Finn said.

"Do you forgive me?" Rachel asked and looked up to him.

"Of course" he said and caressed her cheek softly. Rachel snuggled into his large hand.

"Kiss him already, mommy" a voice said and Rachel looked up to see Amy in the doorframe once more.

"Amy, I thought you were…" Rachel said.

"Way too curious" Amy replied cheekily and disappeared, this time for real. Rachel giggled but then Finn caught her lips in a searing kiss and Rachel felt just happy as she buried her hands in his thick brown hair and caressed his lips with her tongue. Finn sighed and Rachel smiled into the kiss, feeling his gentle but hot touch everywhere.

* * *

That night, Amy laid in between Finn and Rachel on the huge bed. Amy was sleeping peacefully, her head resting on Finn's stomach but Finn and Rachel were still awake.

"She really needs her own bedroom" Finn said and stroked Amy's hair gently.

"Yeah, she does. But there's no spare bedroom" Rachel said.

"I thought about that. Maybe we could just turn the study into a bedroom and put the desk into the living room or something" Finn said.

"That might work. Amy's birthday is in January so maybe we could set the room up until then as a surprise" Rachel said and turned on her side to go to sleep but Finn's voice caught her attention once more.

"Oh, and Rach? You still have to sing for me sometime" Finn said and smiled.

"Of course" Rachel murmured, smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

**Please review and see you next time :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 ;)**

* * *

On Thanksgiving Day Rachel was very nervous. Today she'd meet Finn's parents Carole and Burt and his best friends Puck and Quinn for the first time and she didn't know how they'd react. They didn't know about her past and they didn't know that Amy existed. Finn had told them that he wanted to introduce his new girlfriend but they didn't know that the new girlfriend used to be a homeless wreck and had a child.

Amy was in the living room playing with the dolls Finn had bought her the other day and Rachel was in the kitchen preparing the turkey for dinner. Then she felt two strong arms wrapping around her waist from behind.

"Rachel, what's up?" Finn asked and kissed her neck.

"Nothing, why?" Rachel asked and turned around.

"Because you seem different. Your hands are shacking" he said and took both of her hands. Rachel took a deep breath.

"I am quite nervous" she admitted and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Don't be. They will love you and Amy" he said and his brown eyes sparkled.

"I don't know" Rachel said doubtfully.

"Trust me" Finn said and kissed her slowly and deeply. Just as Rachel was about to wrap her arms around him, a little tug on her shirt caused her to let go of Finn's lips.

"Mommy, kisses are disgusting" Amy said and made a gag noise. Rachel and Finn laughed.

"When you're older, you'll change your mind" Rachel said and tickled her sides.

"Never" Amy said and crossed her arms. Finn picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"What do you want, princess?" Finn asked.

"I'm bored" Amy said and made a pout.

"How about we're going to play with your dolls and let mommy finish our turkey for dinner?" Finn said. Rachel giggled as Finn left the room with Amy in his arms.

* * *

The three of them sat on the sofa and waited for the bell to ring. Rachel smoothed out her dress several times and twisted her hands.  
"Rachel, stop it. You're beautiful" Finn said and started to rub her back soothingly. Rachel leaned into his side and caressed his chest with one hand. Then the ball rang. Amy jumped up and wanted to open the door but Rachel held her back.

"Amy, stay here with me. Let Finn open the door" she said and pulled Amy into her lap.

"Don't be nervous" Finn whispered in her ear one last time and pecked her lips before he got up to answer the door. Rachel clinged to Amy and tried to breathe slowly but her heart just kept beating faster and faster. Then she heard voices down the hall, a male and a female voice. Both of them greeted Finn and the she female voice asked:  
"So, Finn. Where's your girl?" she sounded curious but nice. And then Rachel heard steps and saw Finn followed by two other people entering the room. Finn went over to her, pulled her up from the couch and snaked one arm around her waist.

"Mom, Burt, this is Rachel and this" he took Amy's hand "is Amy" he introduced them. Rachel smiled at them and was so glad to see that both of them reciprocated her smile.

"Honey, my son couldn't stop talking about you whenever I called him. I'm Carole Hudson" the woman said and completely surprised Rachel by hugging her.

"And I'm Burt, Finn's stepfather" the man said. He didn't hug her but he also held out his hand and smiled kindly. Then Carole turned to face Amy.

"And who's this little sweetheart?" Carole asked and bent down to Amy's level.

"I'm Amy" Amy replied shyly.

"She's my daughter" Rachel said and to her surprise, neither Carole nor Burt looked angry. As if it was completely normal that the new girlfriend of their son already had a baby.

"I'm Carole" Carole introduced herself and took Amy's tiny hand. Burt did the same and Amy smiled brightly. Then Finn's phone rang. He went to answer it. All they could hear was some murmuring before he ended the call.

"Who was it?" Carole asked.

"It was Puck. Quinn's sick so they won't be able to come over today" he said and was instantly by Rachel's side again.

"Oh, poor Quinn" Carole said and then they went to the table to have dinner.

* * *

After dinner Rachel had disappeared in the kitchen and Amy had monopolized Burt to play dolls with her. But the older man didn't seem to care, in fact he seemed to enjoy it pretty much. So Finn and Carole were alone at the table.

"Son, I tell you one thing, you better keep that girl" Carole said and a proud smile appeared on Finn's face.

"She's pretty awesome, huh?" he said.

"Yes, she's. She's very kind, beautiful and also Amy is such a little sweetheart" Carole said.

"I know she is. Sometimes I forget that she isn't mine" Finn said and looked a little sad but Carole just kept smiling.

"That's a good thing. It means that you love this child just as if it was your own" she said.

"I know. I really do care that much about her and Rachel" Finn said and he blushed.

"My son, completely in love" Carole said and a single tear made her way down her cheek. Then Rachel returned from the kitchen and sat next to Finn.

"Everything ok?" Finn asked, took her hand and squeezed it.

"Yeah, everything's fine" Rachel replied.

"Look at Burt" Carole said and pointed over to where Burt and Amy were playing. Burt laid on the ground and Amy sat on his stomach, jumping up and down. Both of them were giggling madly.

"So, Rachel, tell me something about you. What do you like?" Carole asked and smiled at Rachel.

"Well, I love Broadway" Rachel replied and blushed.

"Broadway, really? Do you sing?" Carole asked.

"Yeah, sometimes…" Rachel replied.

"Oh honey, would you sing for us?" Carole asked.

"You don't have to" Finn said quickly. He didn't want to push Rachel into anything.

"Oh no, I'd love to. I promised it anyway and I think it's a good moment now" Rachel replied.

"Burt, Amy, come over here, Rachel's going to sing for us" Carole said.

"Yay, mommy sings awesome" Amy said and hugged her mother quickly before she climbed into Finn's lap. Burt sat down next to Carole and held her hand. Then Rachel got up, cleared her throat, chuckled at the kiss Amy blew her and then started singing:

_I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you_

_I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it b'y  
Without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I,  
Without you, without you _

_Oh, oh, oh!  
You! You! You! _

_Without You! You! You!  
Without you_

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
But I can't accept that we're estranged  
Without you, without you  
I can't quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night  
Without you, without you_

_I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed  
Without you, without you  
I can't look, I'm so blind  
Lost my heart, I lost my mind  
Without you_

_Without you_

_Oh, oh, oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without You! You! You!  
Without you_

_I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you  
Without you_

During the entire song Rachel had locked her eyes with Finn's and if she wasn't mistaken, Finn's eyes were wet when she had finished the song. Both of them knew that Rachel had sung the song to Finn and only Finn. Carole and Burt clapped excitedly but Finn only had eyes for Rachel. He wasn't able to say anything so he just went over and kissed her fiercely, putting all his feelings into the kiss and ran his hands up and down her spine.

"Guys, there's a child in the room" Burt said, feeling a little embarrassed watching the intimate moment of the couple.

"Yeah, it's annoying, right? But they do that every day. Kisses are disgusting" Amy said. Rachel just snuggled into Finn's chest and smiled.

"Babe, you're amazing" Finn whispered into her ear and kissed her hair. Rachel giggled and right now she felt like the happiest person on earth.

* * *

Later that day Rachel and Finn went out for a walk. Burt, Carole and Amy had stayed at the apartment to prepare the desert and to give the couple some alone time, so Rachel and Finn held hands and walked through the city.

"Do you think Amy will be fine with your parents?" Rachel asked and sighed.

"I'm sure she will. They love her already. I have a feeling that they're going to spoil her rotten" Finn said and let go of Rachel's hand, only to snake an arm around her waist and to pull her closer. Rachel laughed. But suddenly Finn stopped and kissed her in the middle of the pavement. Rachel smiled into the kiss and locked her arms around his neck. But then they got interrupted by a very nasty voice.

"Oh, Rachel Berry and her protector. Without the little brat this time?" the familiar voice said and Rachel's blood froze in her veins. She hid behind Finn's trembling, tall frame.

"Back off, Brody" Finn said angrily. He was so ready to fight for Rachel and Amy.

"Please, Finn. I think a kind tone is appropriate, right?" Brody said and smiled nastily.

"Brody, I'm telling you this once. You stay away from Rachel and Amy. I will never leave them and when you ever lay one hand on them ever again I swear, I will kill you" Finn threatened. But Brody made a quick and unexpected movement and pulled Rachel away from Finn. And that was too much. Finn raised his fist and punched Brody's face. His nose started bleeding heavily but Brody didn't seem to notice it. He just jumped onto Finn and tried to hit him. Finn was able to avoid the punch but he stumbled a few steps backwards onto the busy street. Rachel felt like in a horror movie. Suddenly the seconds passed by in slow motion. She could see Brody's face turning into an evil grin and then she saw the car. She wanted to scream but it was too late. Finn was in the way of the car. Rachel's heart stood still, her muscles refused to work. The car struggled and then…She didn't see what happened in detail, she only saw lots and lots of blood and heard an anguish scream. Brody tapped her shoulders and that was what brought her out of her trance. She saw him walking away, she saw the car turned upside down, she heard many gasps and whispers, she heard sirens and she saw Finn, her Finn, laying on the street and rasping for air. She couldn't control the tears as she ran over to him.

"Finn, oh my God" Rachel repeated several times and took Finn's cold hand.

"Rachel…" he rasped.

"Please, Finn, please be ok. I need you and Amy needs you. You can't die, you just can't. I can't lose you" Rachel sobbed.

"Call an ambulance" he managed to gasp out before his eyes closed and his body went numb.

* * *

**Cliffhanger :P So wait for the next chapter and see whether Finn's ok or not**

**And as always: Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. It's a rather short chapter but currently I'm very busy with school :(**

* * *

When Rachel woke up her head was pounding. The room was very bright and her head was placed in the lap of someone. Where was she? She tried to lift her head but a cold and gentle hand pressed her forehead down.

"Wait until the pounding fades" the voice of Carol Hudson said and suddenly Rachel was wide awake. She recognized that she was in a big room which looked like the waiting area of a hospital and she remembered everything. Brody, the accident, how she had called the ambulance, Finn…and then there was a black hole in her mind.

"What happened? How did I get here? Where's Finn?" she asked in confusion and looked at Carole. The woman had fresh tears in her eyes and some tear tracks were clearly visible on her cheeks.

"Shh, honey. Apparently you called the ambulance and then you fainted" she said and rubbed Rachel's forehead.

"Where is Finn? And where's Amy?" Rachel asked in a demanding voice. She wanted answers, now.

"Amy's with Burt and she's fine" Carole said and Rachel lifted her head out of her lap.

"What about Finn?" she asked and she had a horrible presentiment as she saw Carole's face wrinkling and the tears streaming down.

"He isn't fine" Rachel whispered. Carole nodded and confirmed Rachel's presumption.

"He's in coma. I'm so sorry, honey" Carole said and hugged Rachel tightly. Rachel just started sobbing and crying.

"I can't lose him" Rachel whispered and buried her face in her hands. Carole rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I know that this is hard, especially for you. You two just found each other and now such a horrible tragedy happened. But there's still hope, you know? Hope is the last thing that dies and Finn's a fighter" Carole said. Rachel just hugged her. She was so glad that she had someone to hold on to.

"I want to see him" Rachel said.

"Maybe you can, I don't know. We have to ask the doctors" Carole said. She went over to the counter and asked the woman sitting behind it. A few seconds later she came back and pulled Rachel on her feet. They walked through several corridors until they reached the intensive care unit. They passed the nurse room and Carole opened the door to room 427. Rachel entered the room after Carole and when she saw Finn, she just had to cry even more. He laid on the white hospital bed, a bandage around his head, several bruises covered his face and his eyes were closed. A doctor was standing at the edge of the bed and Carole pulled him aside talking to him in a quiet voice. Rachel went straight towards the bed and started caressing Finn's bruised cheek and some of her tears fell onto the bluish skin.

"Finn. It's me, Rachel. I miss you, you know. The accident was a few hours ago and I already miss you. I don't know how I'm going to survive tonight or any other night without you. I need you and you have to come back, please. Amy needs her dad too. She may not call you dad yet but I know that she loves you like you were her dad. I really don't know what to do without you and…"Rachel couldn't find the strength to carry on. Instead she pressed her lips onto his cold forehead and they lingered there for a moment. Then she pulled the covers aside and placed one hand on his chest. It was reassuring to feel his heart beating. A steady, thump beating and Rachel closed her eyes for a moment, trying to memorize the feeling. Then she heard steps. She pulled her hand away slowly and turned around to face Carole. "What happened to him?" Rachel whispered.

"He lost a lot of blood and that caused a lack of oxygen in his brain. The doctors can't say which areas of the brain had been damaged or whether he will wake up or not" Carole said. Then she went over to her son and placed one hand on his head. A few seconds later she pulled it away again and gave his hand a light squeeze.

"We have to go" Carole said but Rachel just couldn't leave him.

"I want to stay here. I want to be there when he wakes up" she said but Carole shook her head.

"Honey, I don't think that's possible" Carole said.

"I won't leave" Rachel insisted.

"Fine, I'll talk to the doctor" Carole said and disappeared. Then Rachel was alone with her unconscious boyfriend.

"I won't leave you and you can count me" Rachel promised and kissed Finn's nose. Then she caressed his face until Carole came back.

"It took me a little convincing but you can stay" Carole said and smiled at her sadly.

"I'll leave now. Amy will be fine with us, don't worry about her" she said and hugged Rachel goodbye. Then Rachel climbed into the bed next to Finn and hugged him as close as possible, her head resting on his chest.

* * *

When Carole entered Finn's apartment Amy immediately jumped into her arms.

"Why's Burt so sad? And where are mommy and Finny?" Amy asked, her green eyes big and full of questions.

"I suggest we all have a sit down on the couch and Burt and I will explain it to you, ok?" Carole said. Amy nodded.

On the couch Amy said between Burt and Carole. Carole was the one to speak first.

"Amy, your mommy is with Finn now. Finn had an accident and…" she started.

"Is he ok?" Amy asked fearful.

"We don't know, honey. Something happened to his head and right now he's sleeping and we don't know whether he'll wake up or not" Burt said.

"What if someone just wakes him up?" Amy suggested as if the solution was obvious.

"It's kind of a special sleep, baby. No one can wake him up, he has to wake up by himself" Carole said.

"I don't like this special sleep" Amy said and shook her head.

"Neither do we" Burt said.

"But I want him back" Amy said.

"We know. We want him back too" Carole said and hugged Amy close.

"You have to be strong for your mommy. If Finn doesn't wake up again she'll cry a lot and she'll be very said. And right now your mommy is very fragile and you have to be there for her, ok?" Carole said and kissed Amy's hair.

"I will" Amy nodded and snuggled into Carole's side.

"Do you want to call your mommy?" Carole asked and looked at the girl.

"Yes" she replied and reached for the phone.

* * *

Back in the hospital Rachel was crying softly into the pillows. She was afraid to fall asleep because she feared that his heart would stop beating but she was so tired. Her lids started fluttering and her eyes closed but then the shrill ring of the hospital telephone interrupted her. She picked it up quickly.

"Hello Rachel. Someone wants to talk to you" Carole said on the other end of the line. Then Rachel heard a rustle and then the tiny voice of her daughter.

"Mommy" she exclaimed and Rachel burst into tears.

"Hello princess" she managed to sob out.

"Mommy, don't be sad. Carole said that Finn's in a special sleep and that he has to wake up by himself" Amy said.

"That's right, baby" Rachel said and squeezed Finn's hand subconsciously.

"But mommy, Finn's strong. He's tall and stuff and he will wake up" Amy said in an encouraging voice.

"Yes, maybe he'll make it. Listen, mommy won't be home tonight so please be a good girl for Burt and Carole" Rachel said.

"Of course, mommy. The best. Good night. I love you" Amy said.

"I love you too. Sleep tight, honey" Rachel said before she ended the call. Then she laid down next to Finn again and continued to cry, so afraid to hear the last beat of his heart.

* * *

**Please review and see you soon ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another short chapter :( But the next one will be longer, I promise :D**

* * *

The next day Rachel woke up and heard the scratching of a pencil. A nurse stood next to the bed and scribbled something on a clipboard.

"Anything new?" Rachel asked, her voice still hoarse from sleeping.

"I'm sorry, Miss Berry, but he's in exactly the same condition as yesterday" the nurse said and left the room quietly. Rachel snuggled into Finn again and the first thing she noticed was that the steady beat of his heart was still there. She sighed and then just buried her face into his chest. The white hospital gown smelled like medicine and disinfectant. His scent leaked weakly through the fabric of the gown but that wasn't enough so Rachel put her nose into crook of his neck and took a deep breath. There was no gown and Rachel smelt his pure scent, not mixed with anything else. She was already half asleep again until she heard a sharp gasp. Her eyes shot open and she turned around. There was a tall, blonde woman with hazel eyes. The eyes stared at Rachel in horror and the woman held in one hand a bouquet of flowers and the other one held the hand of a muscular guy with toned skin.

"What are you doing?" the woman asked in an angry tone and emphasized every word strongly. Rachel got up from the bed and felt deeply embarrassed. She didn't know these people but apparently they knew Finn and they just caught her in a more than intimate moment with her boyfriend.

"I know this must look weird but…" Rachel tried to explain.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" the woman repeated in a threatening tone.

"Q…" the guy said and put one hand on the woman's shoulders to calm her down.

"I'm Rachel Berry, Finn's girlfriend. And who are you?" Rachel asked and tried to smile politely though she was scared. But then the face of woman suddenly turned into a friendly smile and the guy laughed.

"We're Quinn and Puck, Finn's friends" the man said and held a hand out to her. Rachel couldn't believe it. The famous Quinn and Puck.

"Quinn and Puck, oh my God. We were supposed to meet yesterday. I've heard so much about you. By the way, do you feel better, Quinn?" Rachel asked concerned.

"A lot better. We've heard a lot about you too, Rachel. Finn can't stop talking about you. Sorry that I attacked you this way" Quinn said and looked at the floor.

"It's fine. You were just worried about your friend" Rachel said and also shook Quinn's hand. But suddenly Quinn looked pale and worried again.

"So, what's the verdict?" Quinn asked and glanced at Finn. Rachel swallowed a few times before she was able to answer the question.

"The loss of blood caused a lack of oxygen in his brain. We don't know if or when he'll wake up" Rachel said sadly and felt ready to cry again. The slender arms of Quinn wrapped around the tiny girl and hugged her.  
"Sorry" Rachel just said when she felt the first tear falling.

"It's ok. I don't know what I'd do if that was Puck" Quinn said. Puck just looked at the floor and buried his hands in his pockets. Then the door to the room opened a second time and before Rachel knew it Amy jumped into her arms, followed by Carole and Burt.

"Quinn, Puck, it's so nice to see you" Carole said and hugged Quinn and Puck.

"Nice to see you too. And now we also know Rachel" Puck said and winked at Rachel.

"Mommy, who's this?" Amy asked and pointed at Quinn and Puck.

"Quinn and Puck, baby. They're Finn's friends. Guys, this Amy, my daughter" Rachel said and smiled at them. Quinn took one of Amy's chubby hands and shacked.

"Hello, darling" she said but Amy just buried her face in Rachel's neck.

"So, she's a little bit shy sometimes" Rachel said and patted Amy's back.

"It's ok. Maybe she'll warm up with time. And she sure has a lot to deal with right now" Quinn said and smiled.

"So I think we'll leave you alone then" Puck said and grabbed Quinn's hand.  
"See you around" Quinn said and hugged the three adults before the two left the room.

"So, anything new?" Burt asked and faced Rachel. She just shook her head no.

"Mommy, why's he so pale?" Amy asked and that caused Rachel to cry again.

"I didn't want to upset you" Amy said and kissed her mother's cheek. Rachel was unable to answer her question.

"Honey, your mommy is very sad right now. Like I told you yesterday, you have to be strong for her" Carole said and took Amy out of Rachel's arms. Rachel said down on the edge of Finn's bed.

"Where's my drawing?" Amy asked and faced Carole.

"Drawing?" Rachel asked confusedly.

"Yeah, Amy drew something" Carole said, smiled and pulled a paper out of her purse. Amy smiled proudly and handed it Rachel. The drawing showed five figures. Two of them stood on one side and held hands and next to them was a very little figure with a blue dress, then another one in a pink dress and then a very tall one. Over the last two figures was a big, red heart.

"The first ones are Carole and Burt. Then there's me in my blue princess dress. This one's you in your pretty pink dress and then there's daddy and the heart shows that you two love each other" Amy explained proudly. Rachel was in tears by the end of Amy's explanation. She pulled her daughter into her lap and kissed her all over her face.

"Baby, this is so beautiful" she said. Amy giggled and pointed at the right corner of the paper. _TO DADDY_ stood there in red, scribbled letters. Then Rachel's face fell. Amy had just referred to Finn as her dad.

"Amy, honey, I don't know…" Rachel began but Carole interrupted her.

"She told me yesterday evening that she wanted Finn to be her daddy and then she asked me whether it'd be ok if she called him that and I know that Finn would just love to be her dad" Carole said and Rachel hugged Amy close to her chest.

"Mommy, he's getting better, right?" Amy asked. Rachel just shrugged.

"Rachel, do you want to stay here or come home with us?" Burt asked. Rachel looked at Amy but Amy just touched her cheek.

"You can stay here, mommy" she said and Rachel kissed her hair.

"I'll be home soon, I promise" Rachel said. Then Amy hopped off of her lap and left the room along with Burt and Carole

* * *

A few hours later Rachel still laid under the covers as close to Finn as possible. She felt his body head radiating and she was glad that she was able to keep herself awake. She had opened the window because she needed fresh air but somehow she just felt lifeless. Her heart literally hurt and she had to force herself to make a single move. So she just laid there and thought, mostly about the future. Amy would turn six in January and she'd start school shortly after and Rachel knew that she wanted to try it on Broadway when Amy was old enough. She just knew that she belonged on a stage and she was meant to sing, whether she had graduated at Julliard or not. And she knew that she had to get Brody behind lock and latch, otherwise she'd be scared her entire life. She could see herself being Finn's bride someday and she also saw one or two more kids. But then she recognized that all of this depended on whether Finn would wake up or not. Before she had met him there hadn't been anyone she had pictured herself with. No one had seemed to be the right partner but now, if she had to describe her relationship with Finn in one word, I'd be _right_. She didn't want to have a life without him. The tether in her heart currently felt as if it was bleeding and in this moment Rachel knew that it was either Finn or nobody. She would never be able to build up such a tether with anyone else.

* * *

**Next chapter you'll find out what happens with Finn...**

**Please review and stay tuned!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 ;D**

* * *

Finn saw colors and random shapes in the darkness. His limbs felt strange and it was as if his mind didn't really belong to his body but it started to work again. Subconsciously he knew that his entire body was in pain but somehow he didn't recognize that. And he heard noises. Quiet noises, the buzzing of a machine, the twittering of birds, steps behind a door. But the most clearly audible sound was the sound of cries. Cries that sounded familiar. And he felt a touch. A very gentle and tiny hand grabbed his and squeezed it lightly. He was almost sure that he knew this hand. He wanted to open his eyes, wanted to see who was touching him but his body refused to work. Something very soft touched his forehead and if he wasn't mistaken, these were lips. And not just some lips, Rachel's lips. He wanted to open his eyes, see her, kiss her, tell her that everything was going to be alright but he couldn't.

"Please wake up" the person whispered and a sob escaped her lips and now Finn was one hundred percent sure. Rachel was with him. _I'm awake, baby, please don't cry _he wanted to say but it just didn't work. He grew frustrated and mentally cursed several swear words. Then he felt something like a rush of energy racing through his body, from his tiptoes right up to his head. It was as if someone had pulled a thick blanket away and now he felt the pain. The unbearable headache and the sharp pain in the area of his ribcage. He heard a painful hiss and it took him a moment to realize that this hiss was actually coming from his mouth.

"I'm here, Finn, I'm here" he heard Rachel whispering and in almost the same moment, the invisible clip that had kept his eyes closed was gone. He opened them and what he saw first was a pair of beautiful, familiar, chocolate brown eyes.

* * *

Rachel nearly jumped when she heard the hiss. All the time it had been so quiet in the room and now there was a hiss. But no one aside her and Finn…Finn! She ran over to the bed and bent over his head.

"I'm here, Finn, I'm here" she whispered and then Finn opened his eyes. Beautiful amber eyes, staring at her recognizing but a little confused as well.

"Rachel…" his hoarse voice whispered. Tears sprung into Rachel's eyes, a very heavy weight was falling off of her chest.

"Finn! You're awake, oh my God" she exclaimed and threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm awake" he whispered and wrapped his arms around her until he once again felt the sharp pain in his chest area.

"Rachel, please" he managed to gasp out. Rachel immediately pulled back.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked, concern written all over her face.

"Just a little" he said and he was so glad that he managed to smile because Rachel's angelic, relieved laugh that followed was worth everything.

"Finn, I was so worried about you" she said and her eyes were already wet again.

"No, please don't cry. I'm awake now and everything will be fine. Come here" he said ad tried to lift one of his arms but the pain held him back.

"Don't" Rachel said and placed his arm back on the bed. Then she bent over and finally crushed her lips into his. Finn could feel so many emotions through this kiss, angst, relief, pain, need and…_love_. He wanted to deepen the kiss so badly but his strength just wouldn't allow it. Rachel pulled back and a beautiful smile spread on her face.

"We have to call a doctor" Rachel said and pressed the emergency button over Finn's bed. Seconds later a nurse and a doctor stomped into the room. They gasped when they saw that Finn was awake.

"Hello Mr Hudson. Where going to ask you a few questions to check whether your memory is intact, alright?" the doctor said.

"Go ahead" Finn replied.

"What's your name?"

"Finn Hudson"

"How old are you?"

"25"

"When's your birthday?"

"May 11"

"Which city and country are we in?"

"We're in New York, United States of America"

"Which year are we in?"

"2013"

"Who's this?" he asked and pointed at Rachel.

"My beautiful, sexy, amazingly talented girlfriend Rachel" he said and smiled at her. Rachel bent over and kissed his hair but Finn made a pout.

"Was that supposed to be a kiss?" he asked. Rachel laughed and then she bent down and kissed him softly on the lips. Her lips really felt just the way he had remembered them. Rachel ran her tongue over his bottom lip and forgot that the doctor and the nurse even existed until they cleared their throats.

"Hum…so… I think there's no major memory loss. And what about the pain?" the doctor asked.

"My side hurts really badly" Finn admitted. The doctor pushed Finn's gown up and the nurse unfolded the bandage which was wrapped around his upper body. Rachel stared at the bleeding, gaping open wound in horror.

"Oh my God" she said and clasped a hand over her mouth.

"What's going to happen now?" Finn asked the doctor.

"Well, Mr Hudson. You were very lucky that your brain doesn't seem to be damaged and you will carry a few scars but other than that you were very lucky. We'll keep you here until you can walk again and the wounds start to heal" the doctor said and with that he left the room.

"And what now?" Rachel asked shyly.

"Come here. I want to hold you" Finn said and patted the empty space next to himself. Rachel climbed into the bed. Finn held her the best he could and Rachel snuggled into his arms, caressing his face.

"I was so, so scared" Rachel said and kissed his jaw.

"You don't have to be anymore. Did I miss anything will I was…umm…asleep?" he asked. Rachel thought for a few moments and was about to say no until her eyes landed on Amy's drawing that rested on the nightstand. She bit her lip. She didn't want Finn to feel pressured because Amy called him dad.

"What happened, Rachel?" he asked and furrowed his brows.

"Well, Amy drew you a picture" Rachel said. Finn's face lit up and smiled and he didn't understand why Rachel looked so worried.

"Can I see it?" he asked. Rachel sighed and reached for the drawing. She handed it over to Finn and waited for his reaction. To her surprise Finn's bottom lip quivered slightly.

"This is beautiful" he gasped out. Rachel wasn't sure whether he had seen the right corner.

"Look at the right corner" Rachel said. Finn read the line three times until it leaked through his mind. _TO DADDY_. Daddy…Daddy! Oh well…

"She really likes me that much?" he asked and Rachel could see that he was moved.

"She does. She thinks the world of you. So what do you say?" Rachel asked uncertainly.

"I say that right now I'm the proudest and happiest dad on earth" he said and grinned. Rachel just had to kiss him once more for that.

"I want to see Amy" Finn said. Rachel reached for the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Burt answered.

"Hello, here's Rachel. All three of you need to come to the hospital right now" she said.

"Ok, we'll be there as soon as possible" Burt said and then the line went dead.

* * *

Half an hour later Amy, Carole and Burt entered the room. Carole wasn't able to say anything. She just cried and hugged her son. Finn had to reassure her several times that everything was ok. Also Burt couldn't choke a word out and just hugged his son. But Finn's eyes were glued to the little girl that was his daughter now. He still couldn't believe it.

"Amy, come here" he said and Amy hopped onto the bed.

"I'm so glad that you are awake" she said and kissed his cheek.

"Me too, princess" Finn replied and hugged her.

"I love you, daddy" Amy mumbled and looked up at Finn.

"I love you too" he said. Rachel squeezed herself onto the tiny space that was left on the bed and hugged the two most important people in her life.

"My son and his family" Carole said. The three of them chuckled and Amy hugged both of her parents.

Three weeks later Finn, Rachel and Amy left the hospital together. Finn still had some crutches for support and the wound on his chest area would leave a scar but other than that he felt just fine. He was very proud of his family and he didn't know how he got so lucky or how he deserved Rachel and Amy but he was so glad that he had them by his side.

* * *

**Awww...I'm a sucker for fluff. But there's more in store for our favorite couple. Next chapter: Christmas!**

**Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's chapter 14. I think it's one of my favorites so far ;) And I want to thank all of my readers, the ones who review regularly as well as all those "silent readers" out there. You're amazing!**

* * *

A couple of weeks after the accident, exactly three days before Christmas Eve, Rachel was running through the city and looked for the perfect gift for Finn but nothing seemed quite right. She wanted it to be romantic, personal and it should show how much she cared for him. She had bought Amy's presents days ago but she couldn't find a thing that would fit Finn and she started to grow frustrated. They hadn't gone further than making out and yes, he had already touched her boobs but Rachel knew that she wanted more. She was ready to sleep with him but she didn't know how to…make him realize that. He never pushed her into anything, never did anything she didn't want and when he had first touched her boobs she had to tell him three times that she really wanted it. So now she wasn't sure how to tell him that she wanted sex. She sighed and walked down the street until a lingerie shop caught her attention. Rachel thought for a moment and suddenly she had an idea what to get him for Christmas and how to make him see what she wanted…

* * *

Somewhere else in the city, Finn held Amy's hand and had exactly the same problem as Rachel. He had an abstract idea what to get her but he had brought Amy along because he hoped that she could help him pick out a present.

"So Amy, I thought about some jewelry for mommy for Christmas. What do think?" he asked his daughter.

"Mommy loves everything that sparkles" Amy said and Finn smiled.

"I know she does. So, would you prefer a bracelet or a necklace?" he asked.

"I think a bracelet would be cool" Amy replied.

"Then how about we look for a jewelry shop and you help me to find a pretty bracelet, ok?" he said.

"Yeah. But daddy, I want an ice cream" Amy said and tugged at his hand.

"Princess, it's December" he said confusedly.  
"I know. But I can always eat ice cream" she said and smiled brightly. Finn just couldn't resist this smile which looked so much like Rachel's.

"Ok. After we found a bracelet, ok honey?" he said. Amy reached her hands out and Finn pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"I love you" he said and kissed her cheek one more time.

"Love you too, daddy" Amy said.

* * *

When they entered the jewelry shop, Amy's eyes were glued to all the sparkling necklaces, bracelets and rings and Finn was just overstrained. He didn't how on earth he was supposed to find the perfect bracelet for Rachel because there were just so many.

"Daddy, you look scared" Amy stated and put her head to the side.

"I'm now scared, princess. I'm just overwhelmed because honestly, I have no idea how to find the perfect bracelet in here" he admitted but Amy just smiled.

"I'll help you" she offered sheepishly.

"I'd appreciate that. I need the advice of a real girl here" he said and Amy's smile just grew even wider.

About half an hour later Finn still had no idea but Amy looked at the different bracelets critically. Then suddenly she pointed at a plain silver bracelet behind a glass cabinet.

"Daddy, I think we should take this one" she said but honestly Finn wasn't sure about that because there were no pendants on it and it looked kind of empty.

"I don't know. You know, there are no pendants and…" he started but Amy interrupted him immediately.

"No, we have to choose some pendants. We just buy this bracelet and then we have to find some pretty pendants. I think that's better than a normal bracelet because we can look for some pendants that have something to do with mommy or with things she likes" Amy said and her green eyes sparkled brightly. Finn thought that this idea was brilliant.

"You're brilliant" Finn said and Amy smiled proudly. Then she turned around and looked at different velvet boxes with pendants inside.

"I think we need something with music" Amy said. Finn looked at the velvet boxes and then saw a tiny clef.

"What do you think?" he asked and pointed at the clef.

"Perfect" Amy said and smiled. Twenty minutes later they had picked the clef, a star, a little high heel and a pair of wings.  
"Ok, one more" Finn said and Amy nodded. Amy looked at the pendants once more and then picked out a heart which was a little bigger than the average pendants. She took it in her hands and twisted it a few times and then it snapped open.

"Daddy, I broke it" she said and tears formed in her eyes. Finn took a closer look at the heart and then he laughed.  
"No, honey you didn't. This heart is a special one. It's a locket. You can put a photo in here" he said and Amy smiled brightly.

"Daddy, how about we take this one and put a photo of his in here" she said.

"This is perfect" Finn said and peppered kisses all over her face. Amy giggled.

"You so deserve an ice cream" he said and after they had paid the bracelet and the five pendants, Finn bought her a huge chocolate ice cream.

* * *

CHRISTMAS EVE

They spent Christmas Eve in Vermont together with Burt and Carole. They owned an adorable little chalet there and the quiet and beautiful countryside was a nice change from the always busy and moving city. Amy spent the day building a snowman in the garden with Burt and drinking hot chocolate with Finn and Rachel. Around midday Amy was outside again, this time with both of her grandparents (she called them "nana" and "pops" now) and Rachel and Finn cuddled together on the couch and because no one was in the house they took the opportunity to make out a little. And when the evening came Amy started to bounce around like a rubber ball.

"Santa is going to come soon, right?" she asked several times.

"Of course, honey" Rachel reassured her every time.

"Maybe he can't find me because I'm not at home" Amy worried.

"I told Santa that you'll be here on Christmas Eve" Finn said and hugged her. When Amy disappeared in the bathroom to use the toilet, Finn and Rachel placed the presents under the Christmas Tree quickly and when Amy returned, her eyes went huge and she went over to the living room.

"Santa was here!" she exclaimed and all the adults in the room chuckled. It was a pleasure to watch the little girl unpack her presents. She tossed the paper away rather quickly and every time she opened a new present, her eyes lit up as if someone had put a candle behind them. And while Amy was busy with her presents and Burt and Carole took photos, Finn pulled Rachel aside.

"It's time for your present" he said and kissed her cheek. Then he grabbed a little wrapped box from the table and handed it over to Rachel. Rachel opened it and when she saw the bracelet tears sprung into her eyes.

"Finn, this is beautiful" she whispered and then she grabbed his neck and pulled his lips down to hers. He reciprocated the kiss immediately and in this moment it hit him: He loved her. He loved her so damn much and he wanted to tell her but in the last moment he held it back. He had to wait for the right moment. So instead he released her lips. Apparently she had forgotten that they weren't alone because she had started to pry his mouth open with her tongue and wanted to deepen the kiss. A tiny moan slipped from her lips but then he pulled back.

"Baby, we're not alone" he sat and brushed his lips over hers once more.

"Sorry" she said and her cheeks flushed adorably.

"By the way, open the heart" he said and pointed at the little heart pendant. Rachel opened it curiously and when she saw the photo of him and Amy there was no holding back. The tears streamed down her face. Finn bent over, placed the bracelet on her wrist and then started to kiss her tears away until his lips found hers again. Just in this moment they heard the click of a camera. Rachel pulled back and Finn opened his eyes and then he saw his mother with a camera in her hands.

"Mom…" he growled but Rachel and Carole chuckled in union.

* * *

In the evening they brought Amy into bed together. She slept in the spare bedroom of the house and Carole and Burt slept in the regular bedroom. Finn and Rachel would sleep in a little wooden hat in the garden. It really was a very romantic hat with a fireplace and an extra bathroom. Amy was really tired because of all of the action she had experienced today.

"Goodnight mommy, night daddy, love you" she said when Finn and Rachel kissed her goodnight and she was asleep within minutes. They closed the door to the room quietly and laced their hands together. Hand in hand they walked out of the house, crossed the garden and when they reached the hat, Finn suddenly pulled his hand away and picked Rachel up bridal style to carry her over the threshold. Rachel giggled and locked her arms around his neck. The hat only consisted of two rooms, a bathroom and a bedroom with a fireplace and a king size bed. Finn placed Rachel on the floor and Rachel immediately flung her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Now that they were alone Finn didn't have to hold back. He picked her up and was surprised when Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist. Then she started to place open mouthed kisses to his jaw and Finn felt his pants getting extremely tight. He carried her over the bed and gently lowered her down on the sheets. He had the most beautiful view in front of him. Rachel, with her brown her spread on the sheets, flushed rosy cheeks, full plump lips and sparkling brown eyes. Then Rachel started to pull down the zipper of her dress and what Finn saw next was red, lacy underwear. He gulped. He didn't know that she owned that kind of lingerie but she just looked so hot and beautiful wearing it.

"Time for your present" Rachel said and smiled at him, suddenly incredibly shy.

"And what is this exactly?" he asked and caressed her cheek.

"Finn, I'm ready" she said and bit her bottom lip.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded, blushed and smiled this adorable smile that he loved so much.

"You're so beautiful" he said while he unclasped her bra gently. She started to work on his belt until they were just skin to skin. They took their time, kissed and caressed each other at every possible point and Rachel couldn't get over how gentle he was with her, as if she was made out of porcelain. His caresses were loving and tender and still turned her on in just the right way. And when the moment came and Finn reached for the box of condoms he had bought earlier, both of them weren't afraid or shy, they just showed each other their love and they knew that it was right, that they were meant to be.

They made love the entire night until it started dawning outside. Then they were finally tired out and Finn spooned Rachel from behind, wrapping his arms around her and they cuddled together until they fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

**Ok, I just needed the fluff :D**

**And as always: Please review and share your thoughts :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

In the morning Finn woke up and smiled down at his beautiful girlfriend who has still asleep. He only had had a few hours of sleep but he wouldn't trade last night for anything. Rachel's head was placed on his chest, their legs were entangled and Finn's arms were wrapped around her body. His hand started to draw random patterns on her back und moved down until he gave her butt a light squeeze. She really had the cutest butt he'd ever seen. Rachel's nose wrinkled but she didn't wake up. Finn was pretty sure that he held an angel in his arms, his angel Rachel Berry. He started to kiss every part of skin he could reach, her arms, her shoulders and especially every part of her beautiful face. When he placed his lips on her closed eyelids he felt her lashes fluttering. He smiled.

"Good morning, sweetheart" he said and Rachel opened her adorable brown eyes.

"Morning" she said, her voice still a little hoarse. She kissed his pulse point and wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling deeper into his arms. And when he saw Rachel like this, wrapped up in his arms and with the happiest smile on her face, he knew that he just had to tell her.

"Baby?" he said and kissed her forehead.

"Mhm?" she murmured, lifted her head and opened her eyes.

"I have to tell you something" he said and Rachel was now fully awake, a hint of fear was clearly visible in her eyes. She was scared. Finn wasn't going to break up with her, was he? What if he didn't enjoy last night as much as she did? It would break her heart because it had been the best night of her life, besides the night Amy had been born, and it had meant so much to her.

"Rach, I…" he said.

"I knew that it was too good to be true" Rachel whispered and Finn looked at her in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"I knew it. I just got caught up in the fantasy of you and me being together. So if you want to break up with me then just do it. Maybe we could still have contact, you know for Amy's sake and…" she started but Finn gripped her shoulders and forced her to face him.

"I wasn't going to break up with you. And I could never leave you because you mean way too much to me. I…I love you, Rachel. Don't worry, you don't have to say it back. I just wanted you to know how I feel about you. You and Amy mean the world to me and I'm so thankful that I have both of you in my life" he said and looked into Rachel's eyes adoringly. She blushed and tucked a loose strand of her behind her ear. Then she bent forward and kissed Finn passionately.

"It's good that you love me because…I love you too" she said and looked at him through her lashes. Finn just pulled her into his lap and kissed her senseless but Rachel rolled them over so she was on top. She straddled him, her mouth never leaving his. Their kisses grew even more heated until they both had to break away for air. They panted slightly but as soon as their breaths were back to normal, they crashed their lips together again.

"The other's are going to wake up soon, babe" he said while he ran his hands through her luscious hair.

"I don't care" Rachel whispered against his lips, a mischievous grin on her face and her eyes black with desire. Things just went on from there.

When they entered the chalet hand in hand around midday Amy and Carole were backing cookies. Amy just threw herself into the arms of her parents and kissed them innocently but Carole had this I-totally-know-what-you-did-last-night grin on her face.

* * *

On January 14, Amy finally turned six. Finn and Rachel had invited Carole and Burt, Puck and Quinn and somehow Rachel even managed to invite Marley and Jenny. In the morning they both stood in the kitchen while Amy was still asleep. Rachel made a cake and Finn wrapped some final presents.

"My little girl is already six years old" Rachel sighed and put the icing on Amy's birthday cake.

"Yeah, now she's a big girl" Finn said and smiled but Rachel looked at him with sad eyes.

"Finn, I'm scared" she said. Finn went over and took her into his arms. He already knew what was up. They had decided to send Amy to preschool for five months until she'd start elementary school in August and Rachel was freaking out about her baby going to preschool and somehow it was understandable because the two of them had always been together and on their own for five years. Now she was worried that something would happen to Amy but she knew that it was necessary. Otherwise elementary school would be even harder for her.

"She's going to be alright. You're the only one who's freaking out. Amy's looking forward to it" Finn said and rubbed her lower back in circles.

"I know. I just don't want to let my little girl go" she said and kissed his cheek.  
"She'll always be your little girl, no matter where she is" he said. Rachel sighed and then she heard footsteps on the tiled floor. She wiggled herself out of Finn's arms and ran towards Amy.

"Happy birthday, princess" Rachel exclaimed, picked her up and peppered kisses all over her face. Amy squealed. Then Rachel handed her over to Finn who also kissed her and congratulated her.

"Ready for your first birthday surprise?" Finn asked.

"Yes!" Amy said and clapped her hands. He placed Amy on the floor and Rachel put a blindfold over the girl's eyes. Then each of her parents took one hand and led her over to the room which used to be the study. Puck had been over a couple of days ago and he had helped Finn to move the furniture from the study into the living room and then Rachel and Finn had been shopping and had bought new furniture and decorations for Amy's room. So when they entered it, Rachel put the blindfold away and Amy opened her eyes. The brightest of smiles spread on her face when she saw the room. The walls were painted pink and over the new bed there was her name painted on the wall in a calligraphic white writing. The furniture was a light wood and there were lots of toys, books and stuffed animals neatly placed on the various shelfs.

"Mommy, daddy, thank you so much. I love it" Amy said and hugged both of her parents.

"We're glad that you like it" Rachel said and kissed her cheek. Then the doorbell rang.

"Come on, honey, you can admire your room later. Now we have to welcome our guests" Finn said and took Amy's hand. Rachel followed them smiling to answer the door.

Carole, Burt, Quinn and Puck entered the apartment and all of them congratulated the birthday girl. Quinn had made Amy a little paper crown to wear for her birthday and Amy seemed to warm up to Quinn and Puck as well. But then the doorbell rang again. Rachel opened it and she couldn't believe who was in front of her. Marley and Jenny.

"Surprise!" Marley said and hugged her.

"Oh my God, Marley" Rachel said and smiled.

"May we come in?" she asked.

"Of course" Rachel exclaimed and ushered them into the apartment.

"Amy, guess who's here" Rachel called for her daughter. Amy raced around the corner and Jenny went over to hug her.

"Wanna see my new room?" Amy asked. Jenny nodded and the two girls ran off together. Then Rachel faced Marley.

"How did you know?" she asked. Marley grinned.  
"Ask your boyfriend" she said and winked at Finn who appeared behind Rachel.

"Well, let's say I found the number in your jacket and you mentioned that Amy was friends with Jenny so I figured it would be a great surprise" Finn said and laced his fingers together with Rachel's.

"It really is. I'm glad that you're here, Marley" Rachel said and the three adults went over to join the others on the living room.

When Rachel was in the kitchen and prepared dinner, Finn snuck up behind her and kissed her cheek.

"Smells delicious" he said and peered into the different pots and pans.

"Thank you, handsome" she said and turned around. The couple exchanged a quick kiss.

"I love you" Rachel said with a smirk and carried the first pot out to the table. Finn grinned. He'd never get tired of hearing her say that.

* * *

The day Amy started preschool Rachel was on edge. She tried not to freak out as she helped Amy getting dressed and packed her lunch. Unfortunately Finn already had to leave for work so he wasn't there to calm her nerves.

"Mommy, why are you so nervous?" Amy asked.

"Just a little. You know, mommy loves you and it's hard for me to let you go" Rachel admitted. Amy hugged her.

"But I'll be back in a few hours" Amy said. Rachel helped her put on her coat and then they left the apartment hand in hand. When they reached the building, the teacher, a young blonde woman which looked very nice, already waited for them.

"Hello Amy. I'm Mrs Donovan. It's great to have you here" she said and took Amy's hand.

"Hello Mrs Donovan" Amy replied. Then she hugged her mother one last time and kissed her cheek.

"I'll pick you up in a few hours, ok?" Rachel said.

"Ok, mommy. See you. I love you and tell daddy that I love him too" Amy said.

"I will, baby girl" Rachel replied and then she watched her daughter and Mrs Donovan disappearing in the building. She tried her best not to cry which seemed kind of silly because normally it was the other way round. The child cried and the mother had to comfort him or her.

* * *

Rachel had to spent the entire morning alone because Finn was at work and it was still a few hours until he'd come back so Rachel had decided to take the opportunity and look for a part time job. She still wanted to have some time to train her vocal chords and, when the time came, to audition for upcoming Broadway roles. She opened the laptop and started to look around the internet.

Hours passed by but Rachel couldn't find anything that seemed to be suitable for her. When it was 2 o'clock sharp Rachel jumped up and left the apartment to pick Amy up. She practically ran to the preschool building because she couldn't wait to see her little girl again. She rang the bell and Mrs Donovan opened the door. Rachel noticed that she was pale as a ghost.

"I'm sorry but…" the blonde woman started and her voice sounded as if it came out of a grave.

"What happened?" Rachel asked frightened.

"Amy is missing" Mrs Donovan said and Rachel's world crashed down.

* * *

**Cliffhanger :P Stay tuned and find out what happened to Amy...**

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16. It's quite angsty ;)**

* * *

Missing. Her little girl was missing. Rachel cried while she ran home and thought about what Mrs Donovan had explained. Apparently Amy hadn't had a good start this morning so she'd been alone most of the time. Then all the kids went out to play in the yard and the teacher who had been supposed to supervise the kids had went to the toilet for a minute and then Amy had been gone. Vanished, swallowed by the earth. None of the other kids had seen her either. Apparently they hadn't even noticed her presence. Rachel was blinded by her tears. She couldn't imagine a life without her little girl. If she wouldn't find her again she'd die out of sorrow for sure. She fumbled with her keys and finally the door to the apartment flung open. She needed Finn right now.

"Finn?" she yelled in a fragile voice.

"I'm here, baby" he yelled back and Rachel ran into the kitchen.

"Hi…" Finn said but he couldn't finish his sentence when he saw in what stage Rachel was. And why was she alone?

"Rachel, what happened?" he asked, sat down on a chair and pulled her into his lap. She just buried her face in his chest and sobbed. He rubbed her back in comforting circles and tried to calm her down but frankly he was scared as hell.

"Baby, you scare me" he said after a while.

"Amy" was all Rachel managed to choke out before a new wave of sobs shock her body.

"What happened to her? Tell me" Finn asked and now he was terrified.

"Please Rachel, tell me what happened to her" he begged. He needed to know what happened to his daughter.

"Finn, she's gone" Rachel murmured and swallowed thickly.

"What do you mean?" he asked, shock written all over his face.

"She's missing. The kids were playing in the yard and the supervising teacher went to the toilet and when she came back Amy was gone" Rachel yelled desperately.

"Rach, we have to do something" he said and shoved Rachel off of his lap. He reached for his phone and dialed a number. Rachel could hear that he was talking to a police officer and she was so thankful that he was still able to think straight. After fifteen long minutes of talking to the officer Finn ended the call.

"They need one of us at the police station to discuss some details" he said worriedly.

"Then we should get going" Rachel said and stood up from the chair.

"No, I'll go. You'll wait here in case someone has seen her and tries to call us or something" he said. Then he bent down and the couple exchanged a quick kiss.  
"I love you so much" Rachel said and started to sob again.

"I love you too, baby. More than you'll ever know. And we'll find her, I promise" Finn said. Then he grabbed his coat and headed out of the door. Then Rachel was alone. The loneliness crept up inside her and urged new tears into her eyes. She wrapped herself up in a blanket on the couch and let the tears overtake her until the shrill ring of the phone pulled her out of her trance. Rachel picked it up and a little bud of hope built up in her.

"Hello?" Rachel said and tried to sound as normal as possible.

"Hello Rachel" the familiar voice said at the other end of the line. Rachel nearly dropped the phone when she realized that it was Brody. Her knees threatened to give in and a horribly cold chill washed over her back. This was really more than she could handle on one day.

"Rachel Berry, I want you to pay attention now" Brody said and chuckled. Rachel just clasped a hand over her mouth, unable to choke a word out.

"I have our precious little daughter here. And up until now she hasn't been very cooperative. She keeps screamed for her mommy and daddy and wails constantly. I can only imagine how much work you have with this little bastard here every day and…"

"Don't you dare touching her. I warn you Brody Weston, don't you dare touching her" Rachel screamed in endless desperation. Her knees just gave in and she crouched down on the floor, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh well but I had to punish her for not being a good girl" Brody chuckled. Then Rachel heard an anguished scream through the phone. Every single ounce of her body hurt and wanted to have her daughter safe in her arms.

"Shut up, brat" Brody yelled but the girl just kept on screaming. Then Rachel heard the harsh sound of a slap and a painful scream.

"Come on Amy, tell your mommy how much that hurts" Brody said.

"Mommy, please come here. Please. It hurts so much" Amy screamed and Rachel couldn't take it anymore. Her body trembled violently.

"Brody Weston, if I ever see you again, I will kill you. I swear to God I will kill you" Rachel screamed but it just sounded pathetic.

"You have one chance to save her" Brody said and Rachel could hear how much he was enjoying this game.

"What do I have to do?" Rachel said. She was ready to do whatever it took to save the most precious thing of her life, even if it means that she had to die.

"You come here and meet me. Alone. And I'll know it if you bring someone" he said.

"Where?" Rachel said.

"Do you remember the old shack in the park?" Brody said. Oh yeah, Rachel remembered that shack. It was located in an abandoned place of the park, no one ever went by there and it was hidden behind a bunch of trees.

"I'll be there in an hour. Just please don't touch her" Rachel said.

"As long as she behaves" Brody said before the line went dead. Rachel was petrified on the floor. She wasn't able to move until her brain had processed the information. Brody, currently torturing her daughter. She had to meet him as fast as possible. It was the only chance she had left to save her daughter and she was pretty sure that she wouldn't return from this meeting. She ran over to the breakfast nook and started writing a note for Finn.

_My dear Finn,_

_It kills me that I have to leave you like this. Brody has Amy and he called me and my only chance to save her is to meet him, alone. Don't try to find me, just take care of Amy if she comes back to you. I don't know what Brody wants but I'm willing to give everything for her. Just please take care of her and protect her, you're her daddy and she loves you. _

_And you need to know that you're the love of my life, Finn. I'm dying because maybe I'll never be able to tell you this ever again but you have to promise me that you'll at least try to move on with your life. Maybe you'll find another girl who makes you happy, just please don't forget me. I love you so, so much and you're a gorgeous, handsome, caring man and I was so lucky to call you mine for a while._

_I'm forever yours, faithfully_

_Rachel_

A few tears dropped onto the paper as she folded it and kissed it once, twice, three times. Then she stepped out of the apartment and walked towards the park.

* * *

When Rachel reached the old shack it was suspiciously quiet. With a heavy heart she pulled the creaky door open.

"Ah, Rachel, just how I expected it" Brody said. Rachel was scared as hell but didn't allow herself to show any weaknesses. She didn't want to grant Brody this triumph.

"Where is she?" Rachel asked and glared at him. Brody disappeared around the corner and seconds later he pushed a completely terrified Amy towards Rachel. Rachel was relieved that her daughter was alive and didn't show any severe injuries except for a bruised cheek.  
"Here's your little brat" he spit out and Amy ran towards Rachel.

"Mommy" she whimpered and hid behind Rachel's legs. Rachel turned around and bent down on her daughter's level.

"Amy, I need you to listen to me closely, ok? You have to go home, daddy will be there. You remember the way home, right?" Rachel said and watched her daughter. The little girl nodded. Then Rachel pulled her into her arms.

"Mommy, I'm scared" Amy whimpered into Rachel's ears.

"Don't be, baby girl. You're going to be alright. I love you, more than my own life and I'm sorry for what happened" Rachel said and kissed both of her daughter's cheeks.

"I love you too, mommy" Amy said and kissed her mother.

"Now run, princess" Rachel said and shoved Amy out of the shack. She just prayed that Amy wouldn't get lost or walk in front of a car or something. Then she took a deep breath and faced Brody who had a nasty grin on his face.

"So now that we're alone, let's get the party started" Brody said and walked towards her slowly. Rachel just closed her eyes, awaiting her destiny quietly.

* * *

**Please review and see you next time :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday but I was too busy preparing stuff for my birthday party. So here's chapter 17 and it's strongly T rated. You've been warned :)**

* * *

Rachel was frightened. Brody kept walking towards her with an ugly grin spread all over his face. Rachel tried to swallow her tears because she simply wasn't allowed to cry in front of him. She couldn't show any weaknesses because she didn't want to increase his triumph. Somewhere a tiny bit of pride was still left in her terrified body.

"What do you want, Brody?" Rachel asked, sounding as brave as possible.

"I already told you that" he replied. Now he was only three steps away.

"I know, you said that you wanted me. But why do you want me?" she asked.

"I've always wanted you. You fascinate me, Rachel" he said. Two steps.

"Oh, if I clearly remember you were the one who ended the relationship, not the other way round" Rachel said. She could see a dangerous sparkle in his eyes and cold chills ran up and down her spine.

"I didn't want to break up with you. I just didn't want the stupid bastard" he replied. Heat waves ran through Rachel's limbs making her hands shake. One step.

"Don't you dare talking about her like this. Any why are you back? Why did you chase me?" Rachel asked. It hurt her heart that Brody talked about Amy like this but she was determined not to show it.

"Because" now he was directly in front of her "because it was all just a game". Rachel could feel his hot breath brushing over her face. He was very close now.

"And what now? Are you going to kill me?" Rachel asked. Another attempt to be brave. Brody laughed.

"Oh no. That wouldn't be that much fun" he said. Then he lifted his hand and placed it directly on Rachel's breasts and now Rachel had a horrible presumption where this was going. She could feel Brody's lips on her ear, nibbling and biting it.

"Please don't" Rachel said. She couldn't hold the brave facades any longer.

"What? Come on, Rachel. I know you want it" he smirked and pulled Rachel close. She could feel his hand opening the button of her jeans while his lips bit her neck. Rachel was frozen. His touch was rough and she was totally uncomfortable with it. She loved it when Finn bit her neck and left a hickey but now it just hurt. Then his hand slipped into the waist band of her jeans and into her panties. Every single caress and touch of his hand seemed to burn into her skin. Brody moaned.

"Please stop" Rachel begged and tried to push herself away from him.

"You don't have to deny it. Just relax" he said and then his lips landed on hers and started to kiss her roughly while his hands felt her up. Suddenly a wave of adrenaline rushed through her body. She lifted her hands and pushed against his chest, shoving him away and trying to slap him. But her hand missed his cheek and Brody just grinned nastily.

"Rachel, seriously?" he asked.

"Leave. Me. Alone" she yelled.

"What if I don't?" he asked challengingly. Rachel gulped.

"Yeah, that's right. Nothing will happen. Because you're alone here. Your precious Finn can't save you right now" he said and grabbed her wrist. Rachel started kicking desperately.

"Stop it!" Brody yelled, all the playfulness gone. An expression of pure brutality appeared on his face.

"Just let me go" Rachel whispered but then her glance fell on something Brody carried in his pocket. A knife.

* * *

Finn ran all the way home. Luckily the police was willing to help them and he couldn't wait to get home to Rachel and tell her the news. He sprinted up the stairs to the apartment and started to fumble with his keys until he noticed the tiny frame sitting on the mat. A girl with brown hair who looked like…  
"Amy!" Finn exclaimed. The girl lifted her head. It really was Amy.

"Daddy" she yelled and ran towards him, hugging his legs desperately.

"Oh my God, baby girl. I'm so glad that you're here" Finn said, picked her up and peppered kisses all over her face. But then he noticed that the girl was crying.

"Princess, why are you crying?" he asked concerned but then she just started to sob heavily. Finn held her close and tried to reassure her.

"Hey, it's ok" he said and kissed her nose.

"Daddy…" Amy choked out and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"It's ok. I'm here" he said and rocked her gently until only muffled cries remained.

"Daddy, it's mommy" Amy said and in her eyes Finn could see fear.

"What's up with mommy?" Finn asked, looking at her directly. Amy swallowed a few times until she was ready to speak.

"Daddy, the mean man was the one who snatched me away. I was in the yard sitting alone on a rock which was near the fence and when the teacher was away to go to the toilet he just reached over the fence and grabbed me here" Amy said and pointed at her waist "and then he put me in a car and we drove to an old shack in the park and…" she suddenly stopped and fresh tears rolled down her cheeks

"Go on, baby" Finn said and kissed her hair.

"I started yelling for you and mommy and every time I started crying he…he slapped me" the girl said and then Finn saw the bruise on her cheek.

"I'm so sorry" he said and kissed her cheek delicately.

"But then mommy showed up and…"

"Hold on, mommy found you?" Finn asked and Amy nodded.

"Now she's still with the mean man" Amy said. Finn was shocked. Now it wasn't Amy he was worried about, it was Rachel. And he was angry. Why did this damn Brody guy want to destroy his family?

"I have to find her" Finn whispered.

"Please don't leave me, daddy. I'm so scared" Amy said and clutched his shirt desperately.

"I won't leave you, princess. But I need to find mommy" he said.

"What are we going to do now?" Amy asked.

"You and me, we're going to call the police. And then I'll go and find mommy. I hate to ask you that but would you be okay with staying at the police station while I look for mommy?" he asked and held her tightly.

"I want to come with you" Amy said, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

"You can't, baby. It's too dangerous. I love you and I want you to be safe" he said and kissed her nose.

"Well, as long as you and mommy promise to come back" she said in a stern tone.

"I promise" Finn said, praying that he could keep this promise. Then he called the police and explained the situation to them. They accepted to keep Amy while he and two cops went to look for Rachel. Luckily the cops knew where this shack Amy had talked about was located.

* * *

Rachel crouched in the corner of the room, clutching her stomach tightly. She was only left in her bra and panties, Brody had ripped the rest of her clothes from her body. After several tries to kick him and to wriggle free he had punched her in the stomach and now she sat in the corner, scared to death and in intense pain. Luckily he hadn't used his knife but Rachel was sure that he'd do it if she'd be stupid enough to try to escape again. Her situation was so hopeless. Then Brody turned around the corner, completely naked. Rachel was disgusted. She couldn't believe that she used to think that he was handsome, sexy and good-looking.

"For six years I wanted to do this" Brody sat and walked towards her.

"Please don't" she begged. Begging was everything she could do. But he just smirked and lowered himself down on her. He tossed her panties and bra aside and then they were just skin to skin. Rachel cried when he entered her and she was sure that she had never experienced anything more painful. She just laid there and prayed that I'd be over soon but no one seemed to hear her prayers. It hurt and she felt humiliated. She cried silent tears because sex had always been precious for her and the memory of all the beautiful times she had sex with Finn seemed to be marred by this one painful experience. It didn't really last long, just a couple of minutes and then Brody lifted himself up, looking completely satisfied. Rachel however just buried her face in her hands, tears streaming down her face. Brody Weston, her ex boyfriend and father of her child had just raped her brutally.

* * *

**Ok, now I hate Brody...**

**Please review and stay tuned :D**


	18. Chapter 18

„Daddy, you promise to come back, right?" Amy said and looked into Finn's eyes. They were at the police station and Finn was about to drop Amy off. He realized the tears she tried to hold back and it broke his heart to abandon her like this. And the worst thing was that he wasn't even sure whether he'd be able to keep this promise.

"I'll try my best" he said.

"You have to. And mommy will come back, right?" Amy asked and touched his cheek.

"I don't know, princess" he said and held her close. Then the tears fell down her cheeks. Finn kissed both of her eyelids.

"You can't leave me, daddy" she said.

"I won't. I'll be back before you know it. I love you, baby girl" he said and then he placed Amy on the ground, handed her over to a cop and rushed out of the building. He ran all the way down to the park, the image of Amy never leaving his mind. But Amy was safe now, he had to focus on Rachel. The cops told him that they'd be there as fast as possible but Finn just had to find Rachel, he couldn't wait for some stupid cops. He wasn't afraid. He was so ready to punch Brody for what he did and he prayed that Rachel was ok. What if Brody had hurt her? Or worse, what if he had killed her? Finn knew that he couldn't lose the love of his life and he had never loved anyone like he loved her. Finn wanted her to be his bride, he could totally picture her walking down the aisle in a beautiful white dress and he already had imagined how their kids would look like. Finn was sure that he wanted to have a baby with Rachel and Amy would make a perfect big sister. But he couldn't fantasize about the future right now. When he reached the shack he took a few deep breaths. Then he pulled the door open and the first thing he noticed were clothes scattered on the floor. He looked at them closely and saw that they were Rachel's. And then he heard sobs, muffled and desperate cries. He turned around the corner and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Rachel, his beautiful Rachel crouching in the corner of the room, curled up in a ball, uncontrolled sobs shaking her completely naked body.

"Rachel!" he exclaimed. Rachel lifted her head and what he saw was pure fear. Her gorgeous brown eyes were big and alert, her face red and her eyes swollen as if she had cried for hours straight. It took a few seconds until the shock on her face turned into relief.

"Finn" she whispered and Finn rushed over to her, pulling her trembling body into his lap.

"Rachel, what happened?" he asked, deeply concerned.

"He…he…" she tried to coax out. Finn held her close, letting her sob into his chest. He could physically feel the pain it caused him to see her like this. He kissed her hair and ran his hands up and down her back.

"It's ok" he said repeatedly and rocked her softly.

"I'm so glad you're here" she managed to say and hugged him even closer, clinging to him like a lifeline.

"Of course I am. But Rachel, why are you naked?" he asked which caused Rachel to sob even more.

"Finn, we have to get out of here" she whispered.

"Oh, I don't think so" a voice said. Finn lifted his head and saw Brody. Blood rushed into his ears, anger boiling up inside him and everything that kept him from jumping up and punching this asshole was Rachel who subconsciously ran her hands over his tensed muscles to relax them.

"Look at this cute couple" Brody said sweetly.

"I don't know what you did to her but I hope you know that I'll make you pay for it" Finn said. He shoved Rachel off of his lap, got up and stood protectively in front of Rachel.

"Well, I suggest that you listen to me before you jump into conclusions" Brody said.

"What do you have to say?" Finn hissed and grabbed Rachel's hand to get some kind of control. She squeezed it lightly which cooled his temper down a little.

"Baby…" Rachel whispered.

"Oh, now she calls you baby. But do you know what, Finn? The little slut over here cheated on you" Brody spit out, throwing a nasty grin in Rachel's direction.

"That's not true" Rachel said unbelievingly. Finn turned around to face her.

"Finn, you have to believe me. I love you and only you. So, so much. I'd never cheat on you" she said. Finn saw pure honesty in her eyes and he just knew that she told the truth. Brody laughed.

"Look at her. She's naked. That proves a damn whole lot" he said.

"She's crying! Whatever you did, I'm sure that she didn't cheat on me" Finn said.

"Really? Come on Rachel, be a good girl and tell him the truth" Brody said with an unbelievable amount of confidence in his voice. Finn just kissed Rachel's hair, letting her know that he was there for her no matter what.

"Finn, he…he raped me" she whispered and stared at the floor, looking deeply ashamed. That was too much. Finn pulled his hand out of Rachel's grip and walked towards Brody.

"No, Finn. Don't" Rachel yelled in horror and pressed a hand over her mouth. But that couldn't stop him anymore. Adrenaline rushed through his body and he raised his fist. A crack, a scream and lots of blood, that was everything Finn noticed before he raised his fist a second time.

"Mr Hudson!" someone exclaimed and Finn lowered his fist, turning around to face two cops. The two cops who were supposed to support him.

"Officers, I can explain" he said and Brody smirked nastily, covering his bleeding nose with one hand.

"No, I will explain this" Rachel said and stepped forward. In this moment she didn't care that she was naked in front of two cops but Finn, as the wonderful boyfriend he was, quickly placed his coat over her shoulders covering her private parts. Then Rachel laced their fingers together because she needed something to hold on to.

"I assume you are Mrs Rachel Berry, the one we were supposed to look for?" one cop said. Rachel nodded.

"And I'd like to explain this situation" she said.

"Go ahead" the cop said. Rachel swallowed thickly before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Ok, so Brody over here is my ex boyfriend. We used to date about six years ago and when I became pregnant he ended the relationship. I was homeless on the street with my baby for almost six years. But last September Amy, my daughter, and I found Finn and he saved us" Rachel smiled proudly at her boyfriend "The first time I saw Brody again after six years was the day we moved in with Finn. Somehow Brody found me and he started touching me, saying that he wanted me and he threatened my daughter. That day Finn found me and Amy and let us stay with him. The next I met him was in a restaurant. He waylaid me in the ladies room and touched me again, this time my very private parts. Finn and I became a couple eventually and then we met a third time on Thanksgiving. He and Finn started a fight which resulted in Finn being hit by a car and three days of coma. And today Brody snatched my daughter from preschool and kidnapped her. He called me to meet him, otherwise I wouldn't see Amy again so I came here. He actually let Amy go but then he…he raped me" Rachel said, panting heavily. Finn couldn't help but feel so very proud. He bent down and kissed her cheek affectionately.

"This is not true! Where's the proof?" Brody protested. Finn shot him an angry glance. If looks could kill…

"Mrs Berry, do you have any proof that Mr Weston did any harm to you?" an officer asked. Rachel nodded confidently and exposed her stomach, showing several bruises. Finn gasped at the sight of it.

"Baby…" Finn said but Rachel just squeezed his hand, begging him to be silent.

"Well, though your story is very credible, we need some prove. That's why we're going to take you to the police station to look whether we find something that proves that Mr Weston did this to you" an offer said. Rachel nodded understandingly. Then the other officer handcuffed Brody and they led the three of them to their car. Brody sat in the passenger seat and Finn, Rachel and one officer took the backseat because Finn and Rachel both refused to sit next to Brody. The entire ride to the station Rachel snuggled into Finn's arms. He caressed her side and kissed her head repeatedly. He was so glad that he could hold her in his arms again but he could only imagine how much she'd been through in the past 24 hours.

"I love you" Rachel purred and caressed his t shirt covered chest.

"I love you too" Finn said and then he lifted her chin up, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips. Rachel smiled. But then it fell again and worry apeared on her face.

"Where's Amy?" she asked in horror.

"Don't worry. She's at the police station. The cops were watching her while I went looking for you" he said. Rachel looked beyond relieved.

"It doesn't hurt when I'm with you" she said suddenly.

"I'm sorry, babe, but what doesn't hurt?" he asked confusedly.

"Before you found me the memory of him…touching me…stuck in my head and it was like an emotional torture. I saw his grin, my body burnt and I felt the pain. But when I'm with you it doesn't hurt" she said, looking satisfied. Finn just kissed her again.

* * *

**So Rachel's safe now. But how will she deal with the aftermath of the latest events?**

**Please review :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 :) All of you guys are amazing. I'm overwhelmed by all of your encouraging reviews. Thank you so much xx**

* * *

Rachel was scared. She was fairly calm, her body didn't hurt and her knees didn't feel weak and that was what scared her the most. She felt nothing and it was as if nothing really mattered. Her mind still hadn't really processed what happened and she felt like she was in a posttraumatic numbness but she knew that it was only a matter of time when this numbness would fade. The nightmares were inevitable. So right now she just sat in the back of the car, pressed against Finn's chest and waited for her mind to process the events and for the dreadful feeling to kick in. At the police station the officers put Brody into one of the spare cells and then walked over to Finn and Rachel who were waiting in the same waiting area where they first met each other.

"What's going to happen now?" Finn asked and stood up as soon as an officer entered the room. The officer shot Finn a glare but Finn couldn't care less.

"Well, one of our doctors is going to do a rape kit on Mrs Berry which means we're going to take some bodily fluids from her to collect her DNA and we're going to take some samples from her genital area and see whether we can identify Mr Weston's DNA or not. I'm afraid we have to set Mr Weston free as long as nothing is proven" the officer said.

"What the hell" Finn exclaimed and looked as if he was about to jump on the officer.

"I'm sorry for you and Mrs Berry but we can't send anyone to prison as long as no guilt is proven. We'll start the rape kit in about half an hour and then send the samples to our laboratory but I'll take a few days until we get the results" the officer said calmly.

"When can I see my daughter?" Rachel suddenly asked and both Finn and the officer were surprised to hear her speak.

"I'm afraid but you'll have to wait until the rape kit is done" the officer said and Rachel stared down at her hands. With a final nod the officer left the room and then Finn and Rachel were alone again.

* * *

Half an hour later a young Asian woman in a white doctor's smock entered the room.

"Mr Hudson, Mrs Berry, I'm Tina Cohen-Chang and I'm going to do the rape kit on you if that's ok" she said with a warm smile. Rachel nodded and got up.

"Do you want Mr Hudson to come with us or would you be more comfortable if we were alone?" Mrs Cohen-Chang asked.

"I want him to be with me" Rachel said and reached a hand out to Finn. Finn grabbed it and squeezed it to give her some comfort. Then they followed Mrs Cohen-Chang into the examination room.

After the rap kit Finn and Rachel waited in the waiting area for one of the officers who would give them Amy back. Rachel wore some grey unisex clothing because they had to take all her clothing to examine it and to send it to the laboratory as well as the samples they took from her.

"Finn, what if they don't find Brody's DNA?" Rachel asked and looked at Finn, her facial expression unreadable.

"I'm sure they will" Finn said and hugged her close.

"But what if they don't? I can't live knowing that he's out there and could find me any second. Even right now I'm scared because they won't send him to prison, at least not until it is proven that he did this to me. I don't want to live in constant fear" she said.

"Rach, it's going to be ok. They'll find Brody's DNA and then they'll send him to prison and everything's going to be ok again. And then we're going to get and married and then…" he said and then gulped when he realized what he had just said.

"That was out loud, wasn't it?" he asked and looked at her sheepishly. But Rachel smiled. She really smiled. It was the first smile Finn had seen since he had found her in the old shack.

"Yeah, yeah it was" she said and blushed a little. They looked each other in the eyes but their intimate moment was interrupted by the shrill voice of their daughter.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Amy exclaimed and ran over to her parents.

"Amy!" Rachel said and hugged her close. Amy squealed and kissed both of her parents on the cheek.

"I was so scared that you wouldn't come back" she said.

"I promised we would" Finn said and lifted Amy into his lap.  
"Baby, I'm so glad that you're ok" Rachel said, completely in tears.

"Don't cry, mommy. I was worried about you" Amy said and touched her mother's cheek, wiping a few tears away.

"I was so scared that I'd never see you again" Rachel said, looking at both, Finn and Amy.

"Come here" Finn said. Rachel cuddled into his side and the three of them shared a big family hug, holding onto each other tightly.

* * *

"So, the results should be back in a few days. Till then I highly recommend you not to walk around alone" the officer at the counter said as Finn, Rachel and Amy were about to leave the station. Rachel just nodded and instinctively hugged Amy close to her chest. She couldn't bear the thought of Brody being out there and maybe waiting for her somewhere.

"Don't worry, Mrs Berry. I'm positive that we'll find the DNA. Just now two officers questioned him and he denied everything but I believe that we'll find his DNA" he said.

"Thank you" Rachel replied and then grabbed Finn's hand and pulled him out of the police station.

* * *

Later that evening Finn and Rachel cuddled together on the couch. Amy was already asleep and Rachel was really glad that her little girl didn't seem to know or understand what happened. Just how Rachel had predicted it the numbness was fading and she tried to fight the horrible memories which were about to flow through her mind but failed miserably.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Finn asked, rocking Rachel gently in his lap.

"I don't know. I don't know anything. There's a whole bunch of confusion in my head and I'm completely overstrained and don't know what to do" Rachel said before she started sobbing into his t-shirt. Finn rubbed her back in wide circles and tried to comfort her.

"It's going to take some time but it'll be ok" he said.

"Finn, I feel horrible and I'm so ashamed" she said, burying her face in his chest.  
"What are you ashamed of? You don't have to be ashamed in front of me. I will always love you, no matter what" he said and lifted her chin up, trying to read something in her wet but beautiful eyes. Rachel lowered her head again in shame.

"I'm ashamed because I feel like I cheated on you" she said, another sob escaping her lips. Finn was shocked. How could Rachel think something like that?

"Rach, why?" he said.

"Because I slept with another man. I didn't do it voluntarily and the only thing I felt during it was pain and disgust but that doesn't change the fact that I had sex with another man" she said desperately. Finn lifted her chin up and inched his face closer to hers. He waited a few seconds to give her the chance to pull away but Rachel just moved her face closer to his. Their lips met in a sweet kiss. It was not about passion or need, just to show each other their love.  
"Don't see it like that. You didn't cheat on me. Of course I hate the thought of another man seeing and touching you like this but it wasn't what you wanted and I don't want you to think that it's your fault. Because it isn't" he said.

"But you're supposed to be my only one" she said and snuggled deeper into his arms hoping to find some comfort.

"And from now on I will be your only one" he said and kissed her hair repeatedly.

"I love you" Rachel said and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too".

* * *

_Rachel entered the old shack. She was sweating and her hands were shaking but she entered it anyway. Suddenly she was inside and there was blood. Lots of blood on the floor and on the walls. She suppressed a scream but then she saw Amy laying in one of the bloody puddles. A yell ripped through the air._

"_I told you I'd make her pay for it" the voice of Brody said. But Brody was nowhere._

"_Where are you?" Rachel screamed._

"_I'm here. I'll always be wherever you are" his nasty voice said and then pain. Rachel crouched down in the floor. Suddenly she was naked and someone was pressed against her. A sharp pain in her lower body, a scream and…_

"Rach, Rachel, wake up" Finn said and nudged the screaming Rachel gently. Rachel eyes snapped open and she was panting heavily.

"Shh, baby" he said and pulled her closer to his body.

"Finn, it was horrible, he was there and…" Rachel choked out and then started sobbing.

"You don't have to be afraid. I'm here. It was just a nightmare" he said, just holding her and letting her cry. Then they heard their door being opened. Amy was in the doorframe, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"I heard mommy screaming and then I woke up" she said sheepishly and entered the room. She walked towards her parents and Finn lifted her up on the bed.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" she asked. Her parents nodded and settled Amy in between them. Rachel kissed her goodnight and then fell into a restless but dreamless slumber.

* * *

**I'm really sad that this story is coming to an end :( I'm thinking about one or two more chapters and then an epilogue which will be set a few years in the future. Let me know what you think :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 I'm sorry that the update took so long :(**

* * *

The days passed by and they didn't hear anything from the police. Finn started to grow frustrated and Rachel hadn't left the apartment once since the incident. She only ever got fresh air when she opened a window and Finn was worried about her. Of course he could only imagine how hard the situation was for her but it scared him nevertheless. Rachel had always been cheerful, full of energy and now she was just quiet and sat in the apartment all day long. Sometimes she spoke to Carole and Burt on the phone (they didn't know what had happened because Rachel didn't want anyone to know), cleaned the apartment or cooked for them but most of the time she just sat in the bedroom or the bathroom and sometimes Finn heard her crying in there, Whenever he heard her choked sobs he felt so helpless. He didn't know what to tell her or how to act around her. At night Rachel always clinged to him desperately, she screamed and all he could do was holding her tightly, wiping the cold sweat off of her forehead and telling her that everything was going to be ok again. Finn tried to protect Amy the best he could and spent a lot of time outside the apartment with her because she was like a little ball of energy these days and always watched her extremely carefully, never allowed himself to get distracted by the slightest thing. They went to the playground or in town for an ice cream and Finn answered her questions the best he could. She sure was a smart kid and had a lot of questions about why they went to the police station, why the mean man snatched her and most of all why her mommy was so sad all the time. Finn knew that Amy missed Rachel like crazy but he didn't know how to pull Rachel out of her sadness.

* * *

"Rach, we're going to the park. You wanna come with us?" Finn asked. Rachel stepped out of the bathroom, her brown eyes swollen and puffy from all the crying, her cheeks flushed.

"Mommy, please?" Amy asked which made Rachel cry even more.

"Mommy, did I do something wrong?" Amy suddenly asked and Finn was shocked to hear something like that. Amy had asked a lot of questions in the last few days but she had never blamed herself on it. Finn stood there frozen but Rachel reacted quickly. She pulled Amy in her arms and squeezed the girl tightly.

"Honey, whatever you hear from me or daddy or anyone else, you have to know that this is not your fault, ok?" she said and kissed Amy's cheek.

"But mommy, I don't understand it. The mean man snatched me and then you saved me and now you're hurt. So if you hadn't come to save me you wouldn't be hurt right now. So it is kind of my fault" Amy said and stared at the floor sadly.

"Baby, it isn't ok? Nothing of this is your fault. You are so precious to me and daddy and we love you so much, never forget that, ok?" Rachel said in tears and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Amy's ear.

"You coming with us now?" she asked again.

"I'm sorry, princess but I can't" Rachel sobbed.

"Ok" Amy replied and looked at Finn.

"See you later, mommy" she said and kissed her mother's cheek.

"See you later" Rachel said and hugged Amy one last time. Then she stepped back and pressed her lips to Finn's. It was just a brief peck but it was the first kiss they had shared in days. Finn was completely taken by surprise. Since the incident he hadn't made any attempts to kiss her or to be close to her, he had just waited for her to act. Not that he didn't want to but after what happened Finn wasn't sure how she'd feel about it and where her boundaries where and he didn't want to do anything wrong.

"Have fun" Rachel said before Amy and Finn left.

* * *

Finn and Amy returned around eight o'clock in the evening. Finn had Amy in his arms and the girl was already yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Daddy, I'm so tired" she said as Finn fumbled with the keys.

"I know. You'll be ready for bed in no time" he said. He kicked the door open with one foot and luckily it didn't crash against the wall. The apartment was quiet, dark and seemed abandoned.

"Mommy home?" Amy asked tiredly. Finn looked around and saw light under the door of the bedroom.

"I think she is" Finn said and carried Amy over to the bathroom. He had to get her showered and ready for bed because Amy was far too tired to make a single move on her own. They had run around in the park all day. When he laid Amy down in her pink sheets her eyelids already fluttered and she started to snore lightly.

"Mommy kiss goodnight?" she asked, sounding already half asleep.

"I'm sorry baby but I think mommy won't be able to kiss you goodnight today" he said and ran a hand through her thick brown hair.

"Stay with me?" she asked and opened her eyes once again. Finn smiled and snuggled under the cover. Amy turned around and placed her head on his chest, snuggling her tiny body against his. Soon her breath was even and deep and Finn felt himself getting tired as well and he wished that he could freeze this cozy moment with his daughter in his arms before he fell asleep.

* * *

Rachel woke up screaming. Her head was pounding like crazy and she gulped a few times until her breath turned back to normal. She felt the pain creeping up inside her and the shock of the previous nightmare still stuck in her very bones. She reached over the sheets in the dark and felt for her tall muscular boyfriend. Her hands ran over the sheets over and over but there was nothing, just cold fabric. Rachel started to panic. Finn was gone, he wasn't there anymore. Her body felt cold and lonely and it was mixed with that certain pain she felt every night by now. A yell ripped through the air and it took several seconds until she realized that she was one who was screaming. And then the lights switched on. Rachel blinded for a few moments until she saw a very tired Finn in the doorframe.

"Finn!" she sobbed out. Finn rushed over to her and took her into his arms.

"Rachel, my God, what happened?" he asked and rocked her softly.  
"I thought you were gone. I woke up by myself, Finn" she said and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, Rach. I put Amy to sleep and she asked me to stay with her and then I just fell asleep. I didn't mean to abandon you, Rach" he said and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I'm sorry for everything. I just…I feel…" she said and got choked up.

"Shh, it's ok" he whispered.

"Finny, my head hurts so bad" she whimpered.

"Come here" he said and lifted Rachel up, put her head in his lap and started massaging her temples softly. Rachel sighed and her face relaxed a little.

"You have no idea how good that feels" she said and closed her eyes.

"Rach, are you ok? Please be honest with me" he begged. Rachel frowned and wrinkled her nose.

"I don't know" she said finally.

"Ok, I don't really know about this stuff and maybe it's none of my business but…umm…you aren't pregnant, are you?" he asked and felt his cheeks grow red. Rachel's face turned into a smile, then a little laugh.  
"No, I'm not. My period ended yesterday" she said with a relieved sigh. They remained silent for a few minutes until Rachel spoke again. She opened her eyes and turned around to face him.

"Finn, I want to ask you something" she said and looked into his eyes.

"Anything" he whispered.

"I don't know, maybe I'm wrong but you're so distant. You don't really touch me anymore. I mean you used to be all over me every night and now it's like as if you don't dare to touch me anymore" she said. Finn took her face into both of his hands and his thumbs caressed her cheeks.

"It's not that I don't want to. I want to, really, I do. I'm just not sure how you'd feel about it because Brody…" he said.

"Because he raped me?" she asked.

"Yeah" he whispered.

"Finn, this has nothing to do with our relationship. I want our relationship to be as solid and as loving as before. I know that right now I'm not sure about so many things and that I'm scared practically all the time but there's one thing I am sure about and that's you which means that you can treat me just the way you did before" she said. Finn just reached over and crashed her lips into hers. First his tongue hesitated a bit but then Rachel's tongue pushed against his lips and he let her slip in. They fell backwards and Rachel laid on top of him but Finn flipped them over so he hovered over her. His hands were on either one of her sides but Rachel grabbed his right hand, placing it directly on her boob. Then she smiled contently.

"I love you" Finn whispered and sucked at her neck, well aware of the fact that I'd leave a hickey.

"I love you too. Now show me how much" Rachel said and then clothes were ripped from their bodies and soft sighs filled the room. It wasn't heated or rough, they just did it slowly, gently and lovingly.

* * *

The next day Rachel was in the kitchen preparing breakfast when the phone rang.

"Rachel Berry speaking" she said and clamped the phone between her shoulder and her ear.

"Hello, this is Officer Smith, New York City police department" the officer said.

"Do you have the results?" Rachel asked briskly.

"Yes, the samples returned today. Are you able to come to the station" he asked. Rachel bit her lip because didn't want to leave the apartment but she knew that she had to.

"We'll be there in about half an hour" Rachel said and then the line went dead.

"Finn?" she yelled and Finn appeared in the doorframe of the kitchen.

"What's up, babe?" he asked and pecked her lips quickly.

"They have the results" she said in a frightened voice.

"Then let's go" Finn said, ready to kick the ass of that Brody bastard.  
"I don't want to" she said.

"Rach, it's ok. I'm here and I won't leave your side. You're save" he said. Rachel reached up kiss him.

"Ok" she said.

* * *

Half an hour later Finn, Rachel and Amy entered the police station. The nice doctor, Mrs Tina Cohen-Chang, just had lunch break and immediately took care of Amy so Finn and Rachel could talk to Officer Smith. They sat across from him in his office.

"So Mrs Berry, we evaluated the results of the rape kit and we found the DNA of Mr Weston. It is proven that Mr Weston is the one who raped you that day" he said and Finn kissed Rachel's cheek lightly.

"I told you they'd find it" he whispered into her ear. But Rachel could sense that there was more to it than just that.

"Well, we brought Mr Weston into one of our cells but I'm afraid we'll have to take this case to court" the officer said. Finn's face fell.

"Why?" was all he managed to say.

"Because Mr Weston demands on a process" the officer said. Rachel buried her face into Finn's shoulder and Finn couldn't believe what the officer just had said.

* * *

**I've decided that there'll be one more chapter and then an epilogue. Thank all you guys, you're incredible xx**

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 :) School is driving me crazy right now, so many exams *sigh***

* * *

The day they actually had to face the judge and Brody, Rachel was a mess. Since the day at the police station, when they had been told that they would have to go to court, Rachel was worrying nonstop. She didn't scream at night anymore but she was still crying a lot.

"Mommy, what's a judge?" Amy asked and shoved another piece of pancake into her already full mouth. Finn was still in the bathroom changing into his tux so Rachel and Amy were having breakfast alone. Today was the big day and Rachel was already ready to go which may had something to do with the fact that she woke up at 5:30 in the morning.

"Well, a judge is a very smart man" Rachel replied and took another sip of coffee. Amy looked so cute eating her breakfast in her pyjamas and her brown still all messy.

"You're smart. So is daddy" Amy said and Rachel knew that her daughter wasn't satisfied with her answer.

"For example if someone committed a crime a judge can decide for how long this person has to go to prison" Rachel said. Amy nodded and focused again on her breakfast.

"How are my favorite girls this morning?" Finn appeared behind Amy and kissed her on the cheek.

"Fine. Morning daddy" Amy giggled. Then Finn went around the table and bent down to kiss Rachel quickly on the lips.  
"Don't be nervous" he whispered into her ear and kissed the spot behind it.

"Easier said than done" Rachel replied and sighed. Then she caught a glimpse at the clock. It was already 8:30 and the process would start at 10 o'clock.

"Amy, have you finished. We need to get going" she said. Amy nodded and got up from her chair.

"You coming?" she asked, pointing at her pyjamas .

"Yeah" Rachel sighed and got up but Finn pushed her back down on the chair softly.

"I'll help her getting ready. You stay here and try to calm your nerves" he said, kneading her shoulders.

"Thank you" Rachel said and kissed the hand which rested on her shoulder before he went off with Amy into her room. When Rachel was alone she stared down at the half full mug in front of her and tried to remember how she got into this mess in the first place. She couldn't find proper answers to the question that were screaming in her mind (like "Why did Brody want to hurt me?" etc.), she only knew that she wanted everything to be okay again. She wished that Brody would just disappear from the face of the earth so that she could live her life.

* * *

Rachel, Finn and Amy were waiting in the corridor in front of the courtroom. Their lawyer, Mr Schuester, was going through some files and mind in his own business when a tall man in a grey tuxedo passed them by. It was Brody Weston. Rachel instantly grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her behind herself. Finn stood next to Rachel, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Oh, slutty Rachel Berry and her bastard child" he said, a grin spreading on his face. Finn pulled his hand out of Rachel's and stepped towards Brody.

"Finn, what are you…" Rachel said but Finn had already reached Brody.

"First of all, no one is allowed to insult my family like this. And second, I know that we're in a court here and I know how to behave but if we weren't I swear, I would kill you right here right now" Finn hissed. Brody glared at him but before the two men could go further, a third man shoved them apart.  
"Mr Weston, I request you to leave my client alone" Mr Schuester said. With that Brody turned around to leave.

"Don't worry, we're going to win this process. He can't do anything" he said and nodded.

"Alright. We trust you" Finn said and turned back to his family.  
"Sorry" he whispered and took Rachel's hand again.

"Mommy, what's going to happen now?" Amy asked and tugged at Rachel's hand.  
"Honey, we're going to go into a room. There will be the judge and a lot of other man and I need you to be quiet, ok? Don't say anything" Rachel said and bent down to Amy's level.  
"Ok. But daddy will protect you and me, right?" she asked and looked up at Finn.

"Always" Finn vowed, picked Amy up and spun her around. Amy's laughter filled the room. Rachel found it so cute how Finn and Amy interacted with each other. She could just sit there for hours on end and watch them. But then they were finally called into the courtroom.

* * *

"Mr Weston, what can you say about your motivations to commit the rape on Ms Berry?" the judge asked. Rachel glared over and caught a glimpse of Brody discussing with his lawyer.

"I did it because…" Brody started.

"Because?" the judge asked again.

"I did it because I wanted revenge" Brody spit out and a gasp escaped Rachel's mouth. Finn squeezed her thigh.

"Do something" Finn whispered to Mr Schuester. Amy, who was sitting in Finn's lap, buried her face deeper into his chest.

"I want to get out of here" she whispered.  
"I know" Rachel replied and rubbed over her tiny back soothingly.

"Revenge?" the judge asked.

"Yes, Sir. I wanted revenge because I'm Amalthea Lola Berry's father and Ms Berry ran away when she was pregnant so I never got the chance to meet my daughter. That's why I wanted revenge" he said and a sob escaped Rachel's lips.

"This can't be happening" she whispered and shock her head repeatedly. Finn tightened his hold on Amy's waist and Rachel placed her hands over her daughter's ears. She didn't want Amy to hear that.

"Interesting. It's nowhere in your or Ms Berry's files" the judge said.

"I know. I think I'm not even on Amalthea's birth certificate" Brody said in a fake sad voice.

"Is that true, Ms Berry?" the judge and everything Rachel was able to do was shake her head no.

"It's not true?" the judge asked. This time it was Finn who answered.

"Mr Weston used to be Ms Berry's boyfriend. She turned pregnant and he didn't want the child so he broke off all contact with her because she refused to abort the child. Ms Berry's parents broke off contact as well and then she had to live in poverty with her child for almost six years" Finn said. Brody glared over to them angrily and Mr Schuester patted Finn's shoulder.

"Well, we…" the judge said but Mr Schuester interrupted him.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you, Sir, but what difference would it make? Even if Mr Weston was Amalthea Lola Berry's biological father it wouldn't change anything. He still raped Ms Berry, motivation or not. In my opinion, after what he did, he isn't a role model for a child, let alone a father figure. Amalthea Lola Berry is perfectly fine living with her mother and Mr Hudson and that's why I think it doesn't matter whether Mr Weston is her biological father or not" Mr Schuester finished his speech.

"Well, the court is going to discuss this now. We'll stop the process for about half an hour now" the judge said and disappeared in a small room along with his advisers.

* * *

Half an hour later the decision was made. Luckily Mr Schuester's speech had convinced them and they came to the conclusion that it indeed didn't matter whether Brody was Amy's biological father or not. Brody was found guilty of rape and sent to prison, this time for good.

"Thank you so much" Finn said and hugged Mr Schuester outside the courtroom.

"No problem. It's my job" he said and smiled. The three of them said goodbye and thanked Mr Schuester and then they stepped out of the courtroom and took several breaths of relief. Rachel pulled Amy into her arms and Finn wrapped his arms around both of them. Somehow his lips found Rachel's and they kissed each other passionately, salty, relieved tears rolling down their cheeks.

"We made it" Finn said and smiled.

"Yeah we did" Rachel laughed and kissed Amy's hair. Amy was just glad that her parents, especially her mommy, seemed to be happy again.

* * *

Exactly one week after the process Rachel woke up in the morning alone. Finn wasn't next to her. Her hands wandered over the sheets and she found a piece of paper. She opened it and read.

_My dear Rach,_

_my parents are in town for a while and Amy's with them at their hotel right now so you don't have to worry about her. I want you to meet me at the spot where I found you and her months ago. You know, the old bench at Bow Bridge? Dress up and be there as soon as possible. I love you._

_Finn_

Rachel immediately jumped up and started getting ready. Her heart was beating fast in her chest and she couldn't wipe the grin on her face away. She couldn't wait to meet Finn and she was really curious what he had in mind.

She entered the park and walked towards Bow Bridge. She wore a light blue dress and some white heels, her hair in a bun. The weather was beautiful, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and it seemed as if laughter and joy was everywhere. That's when she noticed the rose petals. It seemed as if the entire bridge was covered in red, pink and white rose petals. Rachel carefully stepped on them and when she reached the top of the bridge she saw him. Her handsome, sexy, absolutely amazing boyfriend, wearing a tuxedo and a single rose in his hand. A few steps behind him she noticed Amy, Burt and Carole but everything she could focus on was Finn with his joyful and happy but slightly nervous smile. Rachel ran down the rest of the bridge and stopped in front of him, panting slightly (which wasn't because of the run, more because of the heavily beating heart in her chest).

"Hey babe" he whispered and Rachel smiled. Then he took both of her hands in his.  
"Rachel, I asked you to come here today because I want to ask you something. I'm not really good at that kind of thing and I'm horribly nervous right now but I wanted to tell you that you're everything to me. You and Amy are everything I could ever ask for and I don't know how I got so lucky to deserve you. I love you so much and I always will. You make me so happy, fill me with so much joy and pride. I want to make it forever, want to make us forever and that's why we're here today. Rachel Berry, will you marry me?" he asked, got down on one knee and opened a tiny velvet box. A beautiful diamond ring sparkled in there. Rachel was speechless. Finn was so romantic and he was the love of her life. Happy tears streamed down her face and yes, damn it, of course she wanted to marry him.

"Yes" Rachel whispered and wiped a few tears away with her wrist.

"Really?" Finn asked.

"Yes!" Rachel screamed and flung herself against him, not caring that she knocked him over and they both landed in the grass. Amy, Burt and Carole clapped their hands while Rachel and Finn were kissing each other passionately. Finn slipped the ring on Rachel's finger and his hand caressed her cheek, their lips never separating until someone cleared his throat. They pulled apart from one another and got up from the grass, grinning sheepishly. Burt and Carole hugged both of them and congratulated them and then Amy ran towards them, nearly tackling them over.

"You'll get married" she exclaimed and kissed both of them on the cheek.

"Yes, we will" Rachel said and then Amy ran towards her grandparents again, walking off with them to give the couple some alone time. Finn pulled Rachel into his arms again and kissed her and the sun was shining, both of them smiling into the kisses and everything was perfect.

* * *

**YAAAAAAY! Happy Finchel again. I don't know whether I should write a wedding chapter and then an epilogue or just an epilogue. It depends on you guys. Tell me what you want and please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 :) I couldn't resist. I just needed to write this wedding chapter**

* * *

Rachel wrapped her arms around her sleeping daughter and pulled her close. Finn wasn't there, he was at his bachelor party with Puck (God knows what they did there) so Amy slept in her parents bed tonight. Rachel, however, was far too nervous to even think about sleep. Tomorrow she'd get married to the man of her dreams and they'd be a real family. Finn and Rachel had been engaged a little over six months now and they were more in love than ever. Finn had adopted Amy and they had changed Amy's name about two months ago, so now she was Amalthea Lola Hudson and she wore her name with so much pride. Whenever someone asked for her name Amy emphasized the Hudson. Rachel and Finn found that it was very cute and they just smiled whenever they heard it. Everything was planned and ready for tomorrow. Finn's best man would be Puck and Rachel's bridesmaids would be Quinn and Marley. Jenny and Amy would be the flower girls and Amy was so excited to wear the dress they had picked out for tomorrow. Rachel's dress was at Burt and Carole's because they all knew that Finn would've peeked if they had kept it at the apartment. Rachel sighed and turned on the other side but suddenly she felt an incredible nausea overcoming her. Her stomach twisted and turned and she took a deep breath. That had to be the nerves. She tried to breathe deeply but her body wasn't having it. Rachel sat up in the bed. Big mistake. She tossed the covers aside and ran into the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet. With shaking hands she flushed the loo and went over to the sink. She brushed her teeth to get rid of the disgusting taste and when she opened the drawer to grab a towel, something else caught her attention. A blue package. Tampons. Her head immediately started counting. The last period was about 35 days ago which made her at least a week overdue. She counted again and again but always came to the same result. 35 days. A wordless scream escaped Rachel's mouth and she placed her hand over her belly, stroking it lightly. She couldn't possibly be pregnant, could she? How was that possible? They always used protection. But then she remembered a certain night about one month ago…

* * *

_One month ago_

_Rachel snuggled under the covers and sighed. She always felt so happy, content and loved after sex with Finn. He was cleaning himself off in the bathroom and Rachel waited for him to come back because they always cuddled after they did it. The door to the bedroom opened and Rachel smiled brightly at the sight of her fiancé until she realized the shocked expression on his incredibly pale face._

"_Baby, what's wrong?" she asked and Finn gulped._

"_That's wrong" he said and lifted his arm, the used condom in his hand._

"_What…" Rachel was confused._

"_It broke" Finn whispered. Rachel stared at her fiancé, a blank expression on her face._

"_Words can't describe how sorry I am, Rach. I should've been more careful" he said and lowered his hand, throwing the condom into the waste basket. The cozy and happy feeling in Rachel's body was gone and a strange feeling of not knowing what to do spread inside her. Finn climbed into bed next to her and wrapped her up in his arms._

"_What if I'm pregnant?" Rachel asked and looked up at him._

"_Then we'll have baby in nine months, I guess" he said and a slight smile tugged on his lips. _

"_Do you want to have kids with me?" she asked. Finn caressed her cheek and looked deep into her eyes._

"_Of course I want to have kids with you. I might have preferred it if we had planned it but if it happens I'll be more than happy to be a dad again" he said and kissed her on the lips.  
"I love you" Rachel said and snuggled deeper into his arms.  
"I love you too, future Mrs Hudson" he said and Rachel just smiled. She liked the sound of that._

Rachel got ripped out of her thoughts by the twist of the doorknob. She hadn't locked the door so now Amy stood in the bathroom.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" she asked and rubbed her eyes.

"Nothing, sweetie. I'm just very nervous" Rachel said and picked Amy up.

"Don't be nervous. Daddy loves you" Amy said as Rachel laid her down on mattress.

"I know. And we love you" Rachel said and kissed her forehead.

"Love you too" Amy said and then she was asleep. Rachel laid down next to her and her hand subconsciously placed on her belly again while she thought of the new life which may was growing inside her right now.

* * *

Rachel was in the bathroom and clutched the phone tightly in her hands. Finn was already at Puck's to get ready for the wedding and Burt was watching Amy. Rachel paced back and forth in the room until she heard the liberating ring of the door bell. She ran across the apartment and swung the door open, hugging her soon-to-be mother in law.

"Rach, sweetie. Look at you" Carole said as she pulled back.

"Carole, I'm so glad that you're here" Rachel said, sobbing a little. Carole placed the bag with Rachel's dress on the floor and looked at her.

"What's up, honey? You look worried" Carole said. Rachel led her into the living room and the two women said down on the sofa. Rachel fumbled with the engagement ring on her finger and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Carole scotched over and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"You can tell me what's up, Rachel" she said and rubbed her back in wide circles. Rachel wiped the tears away and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Carole, I think I'm pregnant" she said and fresh tears threatened to fall.

"Oh honey. Does Finn know?" she asked with a caring expression on her face.

"No. I just realized last night that I'm overdue because I had to throw up" Rachel said, her body trembling.

"So you haven't taken a test yet?" she asked. Rachel shook her head no.

"Ok, here's what we'll do. I'm going to the drugstore now and you'll take a test. Then you're going to get married and tonight you're going to tell Finn the result" she said and hugged Rachel.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you" she said.

When Carole returned from the drugstore Rachel was beyond nervous. She grabbed the little box and disappeared in the bathroom. She unpacked the pregnancy test and stared at the little stick which was going to tell her whether she was pregnant or not. It took her a little time to build up the courage to actually pee on it. Then she stepped out to join Carole in the living room.

"Now we're waiting" she said.

"Now we're waiting" Carole nodded and hugged Rachel again, letting her know that she was there for her.

* * *

Finn stood up at the altar and ran a hand through his hair. His hands were sweating and his heart was racing.

"Dude, keep calm" Puck said and elbowed his best friend.

"Sorry" Finn said but couldn't stop being nervous. He was positive that Rachel would look beautiful but still he was curious what dress she wore.

"I'm so freaking nervous" he said and rubbed his neck.

"I know. But it'll be worth it" Puck said. And then the organ started to play and Amy and Jenny appeared around the corner. Both girls looked so cute in their light pink dresses, skipping down the aisle throwing the rose petals everywhere. Amy winked at him and he smiled nervously. Quinn and Marley walked down the aisle next, both wearing pink dresses. Quinn gave him a knowing look and then a beauty in white appeared at the other end of the aisle. Finn blinked a few times to prevent the tears from falling because Rachel was just so damn beautiful. She had the brightest smile on her face and when she finally reached him he took her hand and he realized that this was real. He was getting married to the love of his life.

"I love you" he whispered into her ear and then the priest started his speech. Rachel and Finn didn't really pay attention, they just had eyes for one another. And then it was the moment of truth.

"Finn Hudson, do you want to take Rachel Berry as your beloved wife to have and to hold, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do you part?"

"I do" Finn said proudly.

"Rachel Berry, do you want to take Finn Hudson as your beloved husband to have and to hold, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do you part?"

"I do" Rachel said, her voice breaking away at the end. She just couldn't stop the tears.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" the priest said but Finn and Rachel didn't hear him anymore, they were already kissing each other lovingly.

"I love you, Mrs Hudson" he said and Rachel smiled at the sound of her new name. And she smiled at the thought of what she was about to tell him later.

* * *

Finn and Rachel were dancing at their reception when Rachel decided that it was about time to tell him the news.

"Finn, I have something to tell you" she said and her fingers played with the hair on his neck.

"Yes, my lovely wife?" he said and Rachel saw so much love and happiness in his eyes.

"You said that you wanted to have kids with me, right?" she said and realization it up on his face.

"Are you telling me that you're pregnant?" he said. Rachel nodded her head yes. Finn immediately placed one hand on her belly, an unbelievable amount of joy on his face.  
"Really?" he asked, happy tears forming in his eyes.

"Yes. We're having a baby" Rachel said and kissed him fiercely.

"I'm so happy right now, Rach" he said and took her face in his hands, placing another loving kiss on her lips.

"Me too" she said and Finn wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"When are we going to tell Amy?" he asked but Rachel's lips were already on his again.

"Later" she whispered, nibbling on his bottom lip.

"But…"

"Later" Rachel said, swallowing his protest attaching her lips to his.

Later that day they left for their honeymoon in Florida. They hadn't told Amy yet, they had decided that they wanted to tell her after their honeymoon because they wanted to be there for her when she'd receive the big news. On the plane they snuggled together, Finn caressing her belly and Rachel kissing his neck. They were finally married, they already had a perfect daughter and now another baby on the way. Their life couldn't be more perfect right now and they were excited to see what the future had in store for them.

* * *

**Ok, I'm crying right now because Finchel is just so perfect and I'm crying because this story is almost over. I don't want it to end... :(**

**Please review and stay tuned for the epilogue!**


	23. Epilogue

**This is it, guys. This story is officially completed. I want to thank all my supporters, your reviewes were amazing and they always encouraged me to keep going. Youhave no idea how much they meant to me. Thank you so much for that and to everyone who read this story: Thank you so much for sticking with it till the very end :) Now enjoy the last part of it, I tried to write an extra long epilogue :D**

* * *

„It's a boy, I'm one hundred percent sure that it's a boy" Rachel said and smiled contently. It was late at night but Finn and Rachel were still awake, snuggling in bed and caressing Rachel's seven months pregnant baby bump. They had decided to surprise themselves with the gender of their baby.

"Whatever you say, baby" Finn said, let his hand glide over her stomach and chuckled.

"You don't believe me" she said and made a pout.

"Of course I believe you" he said and pecked her lips. Truth was he was positive that a little girl was growing inside of Rachel. Plus he had talked to Amy and Amy was sure that she'd get a little sister as well.

"I still think it's a boy" Rachel said and closed her eyes. Finn spooned her from behind and Rachel moaned a little.

"Does your back hurt again?" he asked and Rachel nodded slightly. Finn knew that the weight of her stomach gave her intense back pain every now and then so he slowly started massaging her back and felt her relaxing against him.

"A can't wait to meet him" Rachel said and sighed.

"Me neither. I'm so excited" he said grinningly.

"How do you want to name him?" she asked and looked up at him.

"I don't quite know but I'd like Christopher as second name, you now, because of my dad. You can choose the first name" he said. Rachel nodded.  
"I like Christopher. And for a first name what about Fiyero?" she said and Finn eyes widened.

"Rach, I don't know…" he said and Rachel burst into laughter.

"I'm just kidding, babe" she said and kissed his jaw. Finn let out a sigh of relief.

"Funny" he growled and Rachel laughed even harder.

"You're too cute" she said and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"Ok, now I'm serious. I've thought about a name for a while and I really like Jayden" she said and a wide smile spread across Finn's face.  
"That's perfect. Jayden Christopher Hudson" he said and it sounded like music to their ears. They cuddled together and closed their eyes and were almost asleep when Rachel spoke again.

"But if you and Amy are right and it really is a girl?" she said and Finn chuckled.

"I thought you were one hundred percent sure?" he teased and nudged her shoulders.

"I am. But you always need a backup plan" she said and smiled.

"Well, when I was about seven years a girl on a tv show I loved was named Maya. I think it's pretty" he said and a wide grin spread on Rachel's face.

"Maya is perfect. And for a second name I think Isabella is beautiful" she said and Finn nodded.

"Then it's decided. It's either Jayden Christopher or Maya Isabella" he said and bent down to press a light kiss to Rachel's swollen stomach.

"Good night, little man or princess. We both love you so much and you'll have the most awesome big sister ever. Amy's so excited to meet you and so are we" Finn said and crawled back up to take Rachel into his arms.

"You're such an awesome dad" she said and kissed him.

"We both make pretty awesome parents, huh?" he said and felt her smiling against him.

* * *

Finn and Amy were walking around the store and looked at the different cribs critically. Rachel had stayed at home to take a nap and had sent Finn and Amy to buy a crib. Apparently she trusted their daughter's design sense because she knew that Finn didn't have one at all.

"So, Amy do you want a little brother or sister?" Finn asked and looked at his daughter.

"I don't know. I mean I'd prefer a sister, you know girls and stuff, but I'd love a brother just as much. But I just know that it's a girl" she said and smiled up at him.

"So do I. Mommy's convinced that it's a boy" he said and looked at yet another crib.

"Mommy's wrong" Amy said and shook her head no at the crib Finn was pointing at.

"How do you know?" he asked curiously.

"Awesome big sister senses" she said and Finn kissed her cheek. Amy was just so cute and she already was an amazing big sister.

"What do you think about this one?" Finn asked and pointed at a white crib with rosy sheets but Amy instantly shook her head no.

"What? I think it's pretty" he said confusedly.

"It is but the baby could still be a boy, daddy. I don't want my little brother being forced to sleep in rosy sheets" she said and Finn laughed at himself.

"Thank God I have you" he said.

"Yeah, you'd definitely be lost without me" she said and smiled. They continued their walk through the store until Amy stopped in front of a crib which was made out of light wood and had green sheets. At some places cute little lions and giraffes decorated the sheets. Finn instantly fell in love with it.

"How about this one?" she asked and looked at him questioningly.

"I really like it. The only thing that bothers me are the lions, you know for a girl?" he asked but Amy just laughed.

"Well, I'm a girl and I think lions are cool. Not as cool as pink though but still. Plus mommy let me feel the baby kicking and from the way it is kicking I can tell that he or she is wild" Amy said and Finn laughed. It was true, the baby was kicking like crazy lately and some nights Rachel couldn't sleep because of it. Then she always sat in the bed and talked or sang to the baby.

"Then it's decided. We take this one" he said and Amy nodded, satisfied with her choice.

* * *

It's been eight hours. Eight hours of blood, sweat and tears. Eight hours of labor and Rachel was in tears by now.

"Finn, I can't do it. I can't. It hurts so badly" Rachel cried and clutched his hand in her death grasp as yet another contraction let her cry out in pain.

"I know, baby, I know. But the baby will be here before you know it. Just breathe through the pain" he said and put a cold, wet towel to her forehead, wiping the sweat away.

"I just want him or her to be here" she said. Finn bent down and kissed her forehead. Then he rubbed her back as another contraction ripped through her body.

"I love you" he said and he sort of felt helpless with his crying wife because the only thing he could do was reassuring her and trying to get her as comfortable as possible. He would've jumped at her place immediately if only he could.

"I just want it out of me" she whimpered as a young midwife entered the room. She bent down in front of Rachel and parted her legs softly.

"Ok, Rachel. You're almost there. Your baby is going to be here very soon. During the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can, ok?" she said. Rachel nodded and tightened her grip around Finn's hand. She took a deep breath and then the contraction came. She held her breath and pushed with everything she had, unable to stop screaming.

"Very good, Rachel" the midwife said as Rachel fell back into the pillows, desperately trying to gather some strength. Finn was so proud of her.

"You're doing so great, babe" he said and kissed her messy hair. The midwife looked between Rachel's spread legs and then Rachel had to push again. Finn was sure that his hand would be bruised when this was over but honestly he couldn't care less.

"I can see the head. One more push and he or she will be here" the midwife said encouragingly.

"You're amazing. One final push and we'll have a baby" Finn said and Rachel breathed once more, ready to push. Rachel screamed and screamed but then the pain was suddenly gone and a shrill cry filled the room. Tears sprung into Rachel's eyes as the midwife placed the baby on Rachel's chest and Finn couldn't help it, he just cried along with her, feeling like the proudest father of all time. Finn looked at his baby and then he was finally sure.

"It's Maya Isabella" he said and wiped a single tear from his cheek.

"It's a girl" Rachel whispered and lightly kissed the blood covered head of her second daughter.

"Welcome to the world, Maya. Me and your daddy and Amy love you so much already" Rachel cooed and stroked her tiny head. Finn just stood there, unable to tear his eyes away from the tiny miracle in Rachel's arms.

"You can touch her, proud daddy" Rachel said and looked up at him, smiling all over her face.

"I will break her" he said and bit his lip.

"You won't" Rachel replied confidently and Finn sat down at the edge of the bed, stroking his daughter's back lightly.

"Daddy, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" the midwife asked and Finn bit his lip nervously.

"Don't worry, most daddies do it and they do it perfectly" she said. Finn nodded and then the midwife showed him how to do it. Maya gradually stopped crying and when her breath was even and steady, the doctors took her away to measure, bath and weigh her. Finn sat down next to his wife again and kissed her fiercely on the mouth, putting all the love he felt into this kiss.

"I love you and Amy and Maya" he said and caressed her cheek lovingly.

"I love you too and our perfect family" she said, pecking his lips once more. Then Rachel yawned and her eyelids started to flutter.

"Get some rest, baby" he said and stroked her forehead. Soon Rachel was asleep soundly and Finn took the opportunity to call his mom and Burt who were watching Amy.

"Finn, is everything alright?" his mom asked.

"She's here. Maya Isabella Hudson is here" he said and he could his mother starting to sob at the other end of the line.

"We'll be there soon" she said and then ended the call. Then the nurse returned with Maya in her arms, wrapped up in a pink blanket. She walked over to Finn and placed Maya in his arms. Finn just started crying again and didn't even realize that the midwife quietly left the room. He was mesmerized by the little girl in his arms. She breathed deeply and Finn could see a perfect little fluff of brown hair on her head. Then she opened her eyes for just a second and Finn could see big chocolate brown eyes, just like Rachel's. She definitely had his mouth and his freckles. Her skin was darker than his but not as toned as Rachel's and her nose was a perfect mix of both. Then her face wrinkled and she started crying and Finn panicked lightly. But he was alone. No midwife was in sight and Rachel was sound asleep.

"Shh, Maya. It's ok, princess. I'm your daddy and I'll protect you. Shh" he cooed and the crying disappeared again. Maya curled her tiny fingers into his shirt and made a cute little noise.

"She remembers your voice." Finn turned around and saw that Rachel was awake again.

"Yeah, I think she does" he answered and smiled. But then Maya whimpered again and Finn rocked her back and forth, trying to soothe her.  
"Maybe she's hungry" Rachel said.

"Yeah, right. She's my daughter after all" Finn said and placed the baby in Rachel's arms. Rachel lifter her shirt and Maya immediately started sucking on her boob. Finn said down beside them and placed on arm around Rachel. The other hand caressed Maya's head. Then the door to the hospital room opened.

"Mommy, daddy!" Amy exclaimed and jumped into her father's arms.

"Shh, baby girl. You have to be quiet. Your sister's starting to fall asleep" Finn said and lifted Amy up in the bed.

"Sister?" she asked.

"Yes. You were right. It's a girl" Finn smiled and Amy took a glimpse at her sister.

"She's tiny" Amy marveled.

"You used to be even tinier" Rachel said and Amy's eyes went huge.

"Even tinier than her?" she asked and Rachel nodded. Then Amy placed a kiss on her mother's cheek.

"I love you, my big girl" she said and Amy blushed a little.

"Do you want to hold her?" Rachel asked. Amy nodded excitedly.

"What's her name?" she asked as Finn took Amy into lap.

"Maya. Maya Isabella Hudson" Finn said and then Rachel placed the baby in Amy's arms. Finn helped Amy to hold her, just in case.

"I love her" Amy said and kissed her sister's forehead.

"Now you do but wait until she starts following you everywhere and taking down your entire room" Finn said and kissed Amy's hair. Rachel meanwhile leant back into the pillows, closing her eyes again. And as Finn sat there and had his family around him he thought that nothing, and really nothing, could make him as happy as his three perfect girls. If someone had told him two years ago that within two years he'd have a gorgeous wife and two perfect daughters he would have sent this person to the nearest psychologist. But now he really believed that nothing was impossible and that he would always love the three of them, no matter what. He grinned as the thought about the future and the perfect years which were about to come eventually.

* * *

_Nine years later_

_First entry of Amalthea Lola Hudson's diary_

_Dear diary,_

_today's my 15__th__ birthday and you were one of my presents. I don't really know how to write a diary but mommy said that it was important for teenage girls to express their feelings so I thought that I'd try it. Plus mommy swore that she had a diary when she was my age. Well, today was a great day but I'm really looking forward to next Saturday. Then it's opening night. It's mommy's first role on Broadway and she's really excited. She's going to play Elphaba in a remake of Wicked and she doesn't want to admit it but she's nervous. Though I think that's not necessary because mommy has the best voice I've ever heard. Daddy and I are going to watch the play but Maya has to stay with nana and pops because daddy said that she's too young to watch something like Wicked. We'll she's nine after all. But she's the best little sister in the world. Yes, she's clingy sometimes and we're totally different from one another (I'm more the singing and dancing kind of girl and she's totally into sports) but I love her with all my heart. She always makes me happy when I'm said and she's always on my side whenever I argue with mommy or daddy. But all in all I think we're a pretty awesome family and I couldn't ask for better parents or a better sister. By the way, I'm positive that another Hudson is going to join us very soon because mommy puked yesterday and today and she and daddy are all over each other lately. I'm not sure but we'll see. I have awesome big sister senses after all. Ok, I'm going to meet up with Nick later and let's face it, I have a HUGE crush on him. Daddy doesn't like him that much but mommy said that he's a nice guy and that daddies always had a problem with the first boyfriend of their daughters. I had to clarify at least one hundred times that he isn't my boyfriend. Well, not yet._

_I'll write another entry later or tomorrow_

_Love, Amy Hudson_

**_*The End*_**

* * *

***sob* It's over. For good. I'm literally crying right now because I really enjoyed writing this story. But all good things come to an end, don't they? And I'll write a new story, I already started one. I think I'll post the first chapter around April 7, maybe even earlier, we'll see. **

**And one last time: Please review! (I'd love to get an overall review about how you liked the story all in all) :D**


End file.
